El Tercer Gran Poder
by Sylvian
Summary: Durante la búsqueda de un bardo que les pueda cantar canciones piratas, la banda de Luffy deberá hacerle frente a uno de los enemigos mas temibles de Grand Line: Los 10 Cazarecompensas...
1. Los 10 Cazarecompensas

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**: _¡Hola amigos y amigas seguidores de la fantabulosa obra de Eiichiro Oda y bienvenidos a este FanFic de ONE PIECE! Espero que disfrutéis de su lectura tanto como yo y mi hermano hemos disfrutado escribiendo este primer capitulo, aunque antes de que os pongáis a ello, una aclaración: la acción de esta historieta transcurre tras los hechos acaecidos en la saga de Water 7 y Enies Lobby (¡que aun esta por terminar en el manga, es decir que me lo invento todo por el morro! XDDD) y por lo tanto habrá algún que otro "spoiler" por ahí metido, aunque se intentaran evitar en la medida de lo posible y, por supuesto, el no haber leído los citados arcos arguméntales no os supondrá ningún problema a la hora se seguir el Fic (y si los tenéis, dejad constancia en una review y tratare de responder a vuestras dudas) . Y ya sin mas preámbulos... ¡Que comience la historia!_

**CAPÍTULO I: **

**LOS 10 CAZARECOMPENSAS**

El tiempo era tranquilo y el mar brillaba en un intenso color azul a vista de gaviota, cuando una bandada de estas aves cayo en picado sobre el océano, en busca de algo de comer para echarse al pico. Nuestras plumíferas amigas no encontraron ningún banco de peces para saciar su apetito, pero sí que se dieron de lleno con un barco repleto de buenos merluzos. Surcando las peligrosas aguas del Grand Line, un pequeño navío con una reducida tripulación pirata de ocho miembros navegaba con rumbo incierto hacia la aventura, el peligro y toda esa retahíla de cosas divertidas y prohibidas que persiguen en sueños los bucaneros. Era una mañana muy tranquila para estos corsarios de gran corazón: Sanji, el cocinero, estaba preparando un banquete con la cola de un tiburón-hiena antropófago que les había atacado el día anterior; Nami, la navegante, estaba al timón corrigiendo el rumbo y dejando que la suave brisa que corría en cubierta le alborotase su vestido blanco; Roronoa Zoro, el espadachín, dormía placidamente en un apartado rincón de popa, ignorando el vaivén de la embarcación; Nico Robin, la arqueóloga, estaba leyendo un libro de runas ancestrales en la quietud del camarote reservado a las mujeres... Y el resto de la banda, es decir, el capitán Monkey D. Luffy, el doctor Tony Tony Chopper y el artillero Usopp, estaban escuchando tocar una canción al miembro mas reciente de su tripulación, Franky el carpintero.

-¡Oooh, nena! ¡Ven conmigo a surcar el mar...! ¡Oooh, nena! ¡Yo te enseñare a amar...!- cantaba el cyborg de pelo azul con una metálica voz, mientras su publico de dos personas y un reno le hacían los coros, totalmente entregados y entusiasmados.

-¡Oooh, nena...!

Un barril se estrello contra la cabeza de los tres improvisados coristas, haciendo que se dispersaran por el suelo del mismo modo que lo harían tres bolos. Zoro apareció delante suyo visiblemente molesto, pisoteando las mandarinas que contenía el recipiente de madera.

-¿Se puede saber qué estáis chillando? ¡Así no hay quien duerma!

-Vamos, Zoro, pero si te pasas el día sobando- protesto Luffy- ¡Venga, quédate con nosotros, que estamos haciendo un concurso!

-¿Concurso? ¿Qué concurso?- pregunto extrañado Zoro.

-Pues un concurso musical- contesto Franky- Como no contamos con bardo, habrá que escoger a un miembro de la tripulación para que cante cuando nos corramos alguna juerga, ¿No?

-¡Eso es!- dijo Luffy en señal de apoyo. Zoro se llevo la mano a la cara ocultando un gesto de evidente desesperación.

-Este tío es tan tonto como Luffy...- suspiro exasperado el espadachín de pelo verde dándose media vuelta, al tiempo que se metía en las orejas dos cáscaras de unas mandarinas que había estado comiendo Usopp.

-¡Venga, Chopper, que ahora te toca a ti!- exclamo Luffy muy alegre.

-¿Eh? ¿A mi?-replico asombrado el pequeño reno de nariz azul. Franky le paso el micro (un tenedor con una manzana clavada) y le dejo el escenario para él. Chopper se mostraba cortado y nervioso ante el publico que tenia delante. Finalmente, con una débil vocecilla, empezó a cantar un villancico.

-(...Navidad, navidad, dulce Navidad...)

-¡No se oye!- gritaron al unísono sus compañeros. Chopper cambio a su forma adulta de dos metros de altura y continuo la canción con una voz atronadora que asusto a todas las gaviotas que rondaban la embarcación.

-¡NAVIDAD, NAVIDAD, DULCE NAVIDAAAAAD...!

-¿Pero quien demonios grita tanto?- exclamo Nami, dejando la cubierta superior y dirigiéndose hacia ellos- Vosotros, ¿Queréis dejar de jugar y poneros a trabajar de una vez?

-Jo, Nami, no seas aguafiestas- dijo Luffy haciendo morros- Ahora que iba a cantar mi canción "Seré el próximo Rey de los Piratas"...

-¡Dejaos de canciones, que estoy notando una corriente de aire que me da muy mala espina!- vocifero la timonel en un tono repentinamente mas serio.- Ocupad todos vuestros puestos, que me temo que va a pasar algo gordo...

-¿Avisamos a esos tipos de allí también?- pregunto Franky señalando hacia delante. Nami se quedo perpleja ante ese comentario.

-¿Se puede saber qué farfullas? Pero si allí no hay nadie, solo mar y más mar...

Pero Nami se quedo callada al ver que Franky tenia razón. En medio de la inmensidad azulada había media docena de tipos subidos cada uno en una especie de tablas de surf de considerables dimensiones. Se habían alineado lateralmente y estaban parados y con gesto concentrado, como si estuvieran a punto de empezar una carrera. El barco de Luffy y los demás se coloco a estribor de tan pintoresco grupo.

-¡Oyeeee...!- le grito el chico de goma al tipo que tenia mas cerca, un hombre de piel bronceada, larga melena peinada a trenzas de colores, con unas aparatosas gafas de sol naranjas, un tatuaje de un canguro boxeador en la espalda, sombrero de copa y un traje medio de surfista, medio de Skater, decorado con multitud de chapas, parches y adornos varios- ¿Qué estáis haciendo ahí en medio?

-Tío, ¿Cómo qué que hacemos? Tío, estamos esperando a la más grande, a la única, a la fantástica, tío... ¡La Gran Kahuna, tío!- le respondió el extravagante surfero.

-¡Aaah!- asintió Luffy haciendo ver como que comprendía-. ¿Y quien es esa señora?

-¡Tío, no es ninguna señora, tío! ¡La "Gran K" es una ola gigante que aparece cada año en esta aguas, tío! ¡Es una pasada surfearla, tío!- le aclaro a Luffy el surfista ante la confirmación general de sus compañeros.

-¡Guau, una ola gigante! ¿Y como de grande es, tío?- pregunto Luffy emocionado y sin darse cuenta de que empezaba a imitar el latiguillo de su interlocutor.

-¡Date la vuelta y compruébalo por ti mismo, tío!- le dijo el surfista.

Luffy y los demás se giraron y lo que vieron les dejo sin habla: Una ola de dimensiones bíblicas que haría palidecer en tamaño a una horda de gigantes de _Erubafu_ se les venía encima y, curiosamente, no se habían percatado de ello hasta ahora.

-¡Esa...-dijo Nami.

-...es...-dijo Zoro.

-...la...-dijo Usopp.

-...Gran...-dijo Chopper.

-...Kahuna!- dijo Luffy

-¡TÍOOO...! – berreo el surfista.

Nami se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el timón gritando instrucciones a los demás que se movían raudos y veloces por toda la cubierta, saltando por encima de cajas, esquivando cabos y procurando no chocar unos con otros. Ante las airadas ordenes de Nami, Sanji y Robin salieron a cubierta para ver que pasaba.

-¿Qué ocurre Nami, tienes algún problema? ¡Si me necesitas estoy a tu entera disposición!- canturreo en tono acaramelado Sanji. Franky paso por encima suyo de un salto mientras informaba a él y a Robin de la situación.

-¡Viene una ola gigante! ¡Preparaos!- dijo el mecha-carpintero, cuyas palabras fueron seguidas por las ordenes de Nami.

-¡Arriad las velas! ¡Asegurad el reno al mástil! ¡Recoged la ropa que este tendida! ¡Sujetaos bien fuerte! ¡Preparaos para el impacto y rezad lo que sepáis!

El choque con la gran ola provoco un fuerte empuje que propulso hacia delante y hacia arriba al barco de los piratas. Durante un instante pareció que volaban y todos los miembros de la tripulación quedaron por unos segundos suspendidos en el aire, pero al momento siguiente un estruendo les indico que habían amerizado... ¡En la cresta de la ola!

-¡Yujuuu!- exclamo Luffy loco de alegría asomando la cabeza por la barandilla.- ¡Estamos surfeando a 50 metros de altura! ¡Eres genial Nami!

-Aaah... Jajajaja... No, no, si esto no es nada para mi- exclamo Nami con voz de confianza, pero añadiendo en un susurro y con las piernas temblando- (Ay, virgencita, ¿cómo se baja uno de esto?).

La ola fue decayendo en fuerza y velocidad según pasaban los minutos, a la vez que perdía altura. Ahora media 40 metros, ahora 30, ahora 20... Finalmente la ola desapareció, fundiéndose en extensas ondas con la corriente marítima y el barco pirata se poso placidamente sobre la superficie del océano. Solo habían sobrevivido a la Gran Kahuna la tripulación de Luffy y el surfero con el que habían hablado, del resto de la comitiva que esperaban a la "Gran K" no quedaba ni rastro.

-¡Tío, eso ha sido un alucine, hermana! ¡Surfeas de lujo que te crujo, tío, digo tía!- felicito de forma muy entusiasta el surfista a Nami, descubriéndose ante la navegante.

-No... No ha sido nada- contesto ella forzando una sonrisa. Todos estaban con el corazón a cien por hora tras la experiencia vivida. Luffy estaba haciendo el mico en el mascaron del barco.

-¡Ha sido asombroso!- dijo Chopper- ¡Hemos ido subidos en la ola durante mas de una legua!

-Bah, no ha sido para tanto- contesto Usopp- Yo una vez me monte en una ola que media 500 metros.

-¿Eeeh? ¿De verdad?- pregunto el reno de nariz azul con los ojos como platos.

-Pues claro que es verdad- contesto firmemente Usopp- ¿Es que te he dicho alguna vez una mentira?

Mientras hablaban entre si, el surfista les observaba, con una mirada calculadora que nada tenia que ver con la expresión festiva que hasta ahora adornaba su rostro.

-Oye, tío... ¿A ti no te he visto en alguna otra parte?- pregunto dirigiéndose a Luffy.

-¿Eh? No lo se- contesto Luffy hurgándose en la nariz con la lengua- Yo tengo muy mala memoria, tío...

El extraño personaje pego un brinco y salto desde su tabla a la cubierta del barco.

-¡Ah, claro! Ahora te recuerdo, tío... ¡Tu eres Monkey D. Luffy, alias "Sombrero de Paja"! ¡Tu cabeza esta valorada en 100 millones de berris, tío!

-Hey, ¿Quién es este tipo tan raro?- pregunto Sanji.

-¡Y tú, tío, eres Roronoa Zoro, alias "El Cazador de Piratas", por cuya cabeza ofrecen 60 millones! ¡Y tú eres la famosa Nico Robin, por ti ofrecen una recompensa de 79 millones, tía!- dijo señalando al espadachín y a la arqueóloga (a Robin le salió una vena en la frente al oír como la llamaba "tía") respectivamente.

- Y vosotros... ¿Quiénes sois, tíos?- dijo señalando al resto y poniendo cara de lerdo.

-¡Yo soy el legendario Soge King, de la isla de los francotiradores!- aventuro Usopp poniéndose su mascara y empuñando su desgarbado cetro-tirachinas mientras adoptaba el papel de su celebrado alter ego.- ¡En el mar, no hay nadie con mejor puntería que yo!

-¡Uoooh, Soge King! ¿Donde te habías metido? –exclamaron Luffy y Chopper al unísono, sorprendidos por la aparición repentina de su héroe particular. Ignorándolos, Zoro se dirigió hacia el surfista.

-Pareces conocernos muy bien, pero nosotros todavía no hemos oído tu nombre...

-¡Caray! Tienes razón, tío. Me presentare... Mi nombre es Hornet Freestyler "El Deportista", miembro de "Los 10 Cazarecompensas", tío- le contesto. Solo Robin reacciono un poco al oír su nombre, los otros se quedaron igual, totalmente perplejos.

-¿"Los 10 Cazarecompensas"? No me suenan de nada, tío- admitió Luffy.

-Tío, pues deberían sonarte, "Sombrero de Paja"- le explico Hornet en un tono claramente agresivo- Porque nosotros somos la peor pesadilla para un pirata como tú... Tío.

Dicho esto se saco de su mochila un balón de fútbol, lo lanzo al aire y antes de que tocara el suelo lo empalmo y lo chuto contra Luffy, quien recibió el pelotazo en la boca del estomago. Los pies y la cabeza se le quedaron en el mismo sitio, pero el resto de su cuerpo retrocedió a gran velocidad a causa del impacto, con tan mala suerte que choco contra Robin, quien estaba detrás, saliendo despedida por la borda y cayendo al mar.

-¡ROBIN!- gritaron todos a la vez. Luffy volvió a su posición original, enviando con el estomago el esférico hacia Hornet, que saco una raqueta de no se sabe donde, rematando la pelota hacia la cabeza de Sanji, el cual salió disparado y atravesó la puerta de la cocina. El repentino ataque de "El Deportista" les había pillado a todos con la guardia baja.

-Tengo entendido que esa mujer comió una fruta del diablo, tío- dijo Hornet sacándose de la manga un palo de golf- O sea que si la dejáis mucho rato en el agua se ahogara, tíos... Y eso seria una lastima, pues muerta reduciría su recompensa en un 30...

-¡Desgraciado!- aulló Luffy lanzándose sobre él.

-¡Rápido, que alguien rescate a Robin!- exclamo Nami- ¡Chopper, ve a ver como esta Sanji!

-¡Enseguida!- se cuadro Chopper a la vez que Zoro se lanzaba al agua.

-¡Chupate esa, tío! ¡"Bolas de Golf Mortales"!- chillo Hornet a la vez que lanzaba un montón de esferas blancas contra Luffy. Este abrió bien la boca y se las fue tragando todas.

-¡Tío, eso te sentara mal!- dijo alucinado Hornet. Inflando los mofletes, Luffy se dirigió al cazarecompensas surfero.

-¡Goma Goma de... Escupitajos!- llego a decir (con la boca llena) mientras expulsaba las pelotas de golf de Hornet a gran velocidad, impactando sobre él.

-¡Ay! ¡Auch! ¡Ouch! ¡Tío, que eso duele!- se quejo Hornet.-¡Ahora te vas a enterar!

Hornet se saco un largo y gran palo de hockey de la chistera, poniéndose en la cara a la vez una mascara de portero, al estilo "leatherface".

-¡Esta es mi técnica mortal, "Entrada Violenta"!- Hornet esgrimió el "stick" contra la cara de goma de Luffy, pero este sin inmutarse le dio un golpe con el pie y lo partió en dos.

-¡Mi... mi precioso "stick", tío!- lloriqueo el cazarecompensas, abrazando las astillas que habían quedado de su arma.

-¡Luffy!- grito Usopp (que se había quitado ya la mascara de Soge King)- ¡Eso ha sido juego peligroso! ¡Hay que expulsarle!

-¡Como tú digas!- dijo estirando los brazos hacia atrás 20 metros- ¡Goma Goma de...!

-¡No! ¡Espera tío! ¿Qué tal si echamos... No se, una partida de ajedrez?- dijo Hornet con una sonrisa de desesperación sacando un tablero del bolsillo.

-¡... BAZOOKA!

Tras el ataque de Luffy, Hornet se elevo a gran velocidad por el cielo mientras gritaba "Tíoooo...". Atravesó un par de nubes y se perdió por el horizonte. Al mismo tiempo salió del fondo del mar Zoro quien llevaba a Robin consigo. Este trepo con la empapada arqueóloga hasta la cubierta del barco.

-Muchas gracias...- musito Robin una vez recuperado el aliento.

-No hay de qu...- respondió Zoro, justo cuando le quito de en medio Sanji (con la cabeza a medio curar por Chopper, arrastrando las vendas) de una patada.

-¡Robiiin! ¿Estas bien? ¡Que desgracia, por culpa del balonazo que ese surfista idiota me ha metido, has tenido que ser rescatada por este cabeza de alga! ¡No me perdonare jamás este error!

-No te preocupes, yo estoy bien- le contesto Robin con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad? ¿Seguro? ¿No habrás tragado agua? ¡Si quieres, yo te puedo hacer el "boca a boca"!- se ofreció Sanji haciendo morritos. Robin rechazo su oferta con otra sonrisa.

-No, no hace falta- explico la arqueóloga, dejando muy triste al cocinero-¿Y ese tipo? ¿Dónde esta?

-¡Je, je, je! ¡Le he mandado a volar! –rió alegremente Luffy.

-¡Sí, ese tipo era pan comido!- añadió Usopp- ¡Solo nos ha dado problemas por que nos ha pillado por sorpresa! ¡Yo mismo podría haberle dado una paliza!

-¡No mientas, pedazo de gallina! – le increpo Nami dándole una colleja- ¡Si has estado todo el rato escondido!

-¡Ay, que bruta eres! ¡No estaba escondido, estaba planeando una estrategia para vencerle! Pero se me ocurrieron tantas que no sabía por cual decidirme...

-Vaya, pues si que ha sido fácil vencer a uno de "Los 10 Cazarecompensas"- dijo Robin en voz calmada y serena. Todos la miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué pasa Robin?- pregunto Nami a su compañera mientras todos los demás (excepto Franky, que estaba reparando la puerta de la cocina) les rodeaban- ¿Quiénes son "Los 10 Cazarecompensas"?

Robin se sentó a la mesa y dio un sorbo a la taza de té que Sanji le había preparado, junto a un trozo de pastel de moras que Luffy intento coger pero desistió cuando el cocinero estuvo a punto de cortarle la mano con un cuchillo. La mujer miro a sus compañeros y les empezó a explicar lo que sabía.

-Piratas y Marines... Cada bando tiene un grupo que lo representa y que trabaja para el Gobierno del Mundo, los "Shichibukai" y los "Tres Almirantes" respectivamente, dos de los "Tres Grandes Poderes" de la Gran Ruta Marina. ¿Cuál creéis que es el tercer factor en discordia? ¿El tercer gran poder que hace que Grand Line sea llamada "El Cementerio de los Piratas"?

-Los cazarecompensas...- aventuro despacio Nami, en un tono de comprensión.

-Así es. "Los 10 Cazarecompensas" es el tercero de los "Tres Grandes Poderes", un grupo de diez cazadores de piratas de elite, los mejores del mundo. Algunos dicen que no son tan peligrosos como los "Shichibukai"... Y es verdad, quizás su fuerza individual sea inferior, pero no hay que olvidar que esta gente son profesionales, se ganan la vida capturando forajidos. Se dice que para entrar en su grupo, hay que haber atrapado antes a un pez gordo, de mas de 50 millones... Y después, para seguir en la banda, hay que obtener, cada mes, 100 millones como mínimo sin importar el numero de piratas que capturen.

-100 millones- silbo Zoro- Eso son muchos piratas, y siendo diez deben capturar bastantes...

-En efecto- corroboro Robin- Después de los marines del Cuartel General, son los que mas presas capturan para el Gobierno del Mundo... Aunque para estos también supongan un quebradero de cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto Sanji.

-Bueno, ellos no son fieles soldados que han jurado servir la ley y la seguridad de la gente. No son perros falderos del gobierno que acaten ordenes, a ellos solo les motiva una cosa: el dinero. Y para capturar a los piratas no se están de usar ningún método, por violento que sea, para conseguir su objetivo. Son prácticamente criminales. De hecho- añadió mirando a Zoro- el mismo trabajo de cazarecompensas siempre ha estado entre la delgada línea de lo legal y lo ilegal.

-Vaaaaya, Zoro, pues si que eras malo...- dijo Luffy mirándolo mal y tocándolo a distancia con un palo de madera.

-Ya te digo, es un desalmado- añadió Usopp.

-¿Qué puedes esperar de un Cabeza de Alga como él?- sentencio Sanji.

-¿Os queréis callar? ¡Os recuerdo que todos los presentes ahora somos piratas y eso sí que es totalmente ilegal!- grito Zoro, exasperado ante la tontería de sus camaradas.

-¡Ah sí, se me había olvidado, perdona! ¡Je, je, je!- se disculpo Luffy riéndose.

-El caso es...- continuo Robin- que son unos tipos muy peligrosos, y muy insistentes. Si deciden perseguirnos solo les detendrá una cosa: la muerte.

-¡Pues si que son terribles!- chillo asustado Chopper, escondiéndose detrás de Zoro.

-Pero, oye- intervino Usopp- Por ahí hay piratas que valen mucho mas que Luffy, cuya cabeza esta valorada en 100 millones... ¿Por qué íbamos a interesarles?

-Te olvidas que somos un caso especial y único.- intervino Nami- Sumando las recompensas de Luffy, Zoro y Robin, tenemos un total de 239 millones de berris... Y eso en una tripulación de tan solo 8 miembros, cuando por lo general esta suma de dinero solo la encontrarías en bandas muchísimo mas numerosas, es algo fuera de lo común... Somos realmente apetecibles para un cazarecompensas, ¿No crees?

-Así es, Navegante- confirmo Robin- y a medida que avancemos por Grand Line, estaremos mas al acecho de gente como estos "10 Cazarecompensas"...

-¡Bah! ¿Y eso qué mas da?- protesto Luffy. Todos se giraron para mirarlo.

-¡Que venga a por nosotros quienquiera! ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nadie! ¡Se que juntos podemos vencer a cualquier enemigo! ¡Derrotare a quien haga falta para llegar a ser el Rey de los Piratas!

Los compañeros de Luffy se quedaron en silencio, admirando las valerosas palabras de su capitán.

-¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Hasta ahora hemos superado todos los obstáculos que se nos han presentado en el camino! ¿Verdad?- se sumo Nami, contagiada por el entusiasmo del chico de goma.

-¡SÍÍÍÍÍ...!- contestaron todos al unísono.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Me alegra veros tan animados!- dijo Luffy- ¡Por eso ahora os cantare mi canción "Seré el próximo Rey de los Piratas"...!

-¡NOOOO...!- protestaron todos a la vez, haciéndole callar.

-Joooo... Pues sin nadie que cante canciones piratas, esto es un rollo patatero- se quejo Luffy, tirandose por el suelo y rodando de aquí para allá mientras murmuraba "Goma Goma de Croqueta".

-¿Y qué quieres hacerle? Ningún músico que se precie querría embarcarse en un barco pirata para cantar canciones de ese tipo...- le reprocho Nami- Además, aunque lo hubiera, ¿Dónde lo buscarías?

-En la "Isla del Arte"- dijo Franky. Este había acabado de arreglar la puerta de la cocina (que ahora era metálica y estaba adornada con un extravagante dibujo de un pez tocando el saxofón) y se acercaba a sus compañeros. Estos se le quedaron mirando.

-¿Qué es eso de la "Isla del Arte"?- pregunto Usopp.

-Así es como se conoce a _Rinascita_, una isla de clima primaveral que se encuentra en la dirección en la que esa ola gigantesca nos ha dejado.- les informo el cyborg- Para los piratas tan solo es una isla de paso, ya que apenas se tarda unas horas en grabar su frecuencia magnética en la "aguja grabadora"...

-Eso esta bien- pensó Nami en voz alta y mirando con mala cara a sus compañeros- Así nos ahorraremos los líos de costumbre... ¬¬

-Para el resto de la gente, sin embargo, es un lugar eminentemente turístico- siguió explicando Franky- En la capital, _Cittàbella_, hay muchos monumentos, su arquitectura y composición urbanística no tiene parangón con ninguna ciudad de todo el mundo y es el punto de reunión de muchos artistas de las cuatro esquinas del globo: pintores, escultores, poetas, actores... y por supuesto, también músicos.

-¡Uoooh! ¡Entonces allí podríamos encontrar un bardo!- se alegro Luffy, dando palmas con los pies.

-Sí, es posible- admitió Franky.

-¡Muy bieeen! ¡Pues rumbo a toda vela para esa "Isla del Arte"!- grito Luffy emocionado.

-¡Espera! No sabemos que nos podemos encontrar en esa isla- repuso Nami- Si es un lugar tan frecuentado por turistas, seguramente estará la Marina allí patrullando y vigilando por si algún galeón pirata armase follón!

-A mi me interesa visitar esa isla- intervino Robin- Me encantaría poder admirar sus esculturas y monumentos.

-¡Sí...! ¡A mi también me encantaría ver unos buenos "monumentos"!- babeo Sanji.

-Pero, pero...- protesto Nami, quien tenía un mal presentimiento.

-No pasa nada, Nami- la tranquilizo Usopp- Si ni siquiera me da el ataque de "no debemos ir a esa isla", no te has de preocupar por nada...

-Eso no es de gran consuelo...- protesto la pelirroja.

El barco de Luffy y los demás siguió placidamente su rumbo hacia la "Isla del Arte", con la tripulación del "Sombrero de paja" haciendo ruido y fiesta, avanzando despreocupadamente hacia su nuevo objetivo, sin saber lo que allí les esperaba. El chico de goma subió corriendo por el mástil de su embarcación, se poso en lo mas alto y aspiro para si todo el aire que pudo, hinchándose como un globo aerostatico. Cuando ya no pudo mas, dejo ir todo aquel aire para gritar orgulloso a los cuatro vientos cual era su siguiente destinación.

-¡VAMOS A _RINASCITA_!

**CONTINUARA**


	2. La Banda de los 1000 Millones

**Capítulo II:**

**La Banda de los 1000 Millones**

Un día y medio antes de producirse "La Gran Kahuna", se mantenía una reunión de alto nivel en el Cuartel General de la Marina. Muchos barcos habían atracado en el puerto, y la actividad de los marines con respecto a la seguridad se había incrementado considerablemente. Los mas altos cargos se habían juntado para formar un gabinete de crisis. Eso estaba ocurriendo en los despachos del edificio de Inteligencia. En una alargada mesa de caoba fina estaban sentados una docena de altos cargos de la Marina con semblante preocupado. Todos guardaban silencio, y miraban un par de sillas vacías que había a ambos lados de la mesa. Al parecer estaban esperando a alguien. Pero no se aburrían, ya que tenían algo interesante para leer. Todos tenían delante suyo y al lado del café humeante que les habían servido (y que estaba exquisito gracias a que estaba hecho con una leche de vaca de primera calidad) un informe, el cual tenia adjunto unos carteles de _Se Busca_ de ocho piratas pertenecientes a la misma banda.

-¡Es terrible! ¡La situación es mucho mas preocupante de lo que nos habíamos imaginado!- se lamento un oficial de poblado mostacho rubio. A su lado, un viejo capitán de mirada perdida asentía vehementemente con la cabeza a las palabras de su compañero.-¡La velocidad con la que ha crecido esta amenaza es alarmante! ¡Las señales de que esto era posible estaban bien claras, según este informe! ¿Cómo es, pues, que no se ha hecho nada hasta el momento?

-No hemos sabido valorar el peligro real de esta nueva amenaza, es verdad- admitió un hombre con exageradas patillas, reluciente calva decorada con un peinado a lo afro y gafas de sol que estaba en el lado opuesto de la mesa respecto al hombre del gran bigote rubio- Sin embargo, he de decir en defensa del Servicio de Inteligencia de la Marina, que esto no ha sido una negligencia total por nuestra parte.

-¿Ah, no?- protesto airado el oficial, meneando su bigote con presteza y dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa que hizo que se volcara su taza de café- ¿Como puede tener la desfachatez de decir eso? ¡Maldita sea!

-Coronel Munbar- dijo en tono sereno el hombre de las gafas de sol- simplemente digo que donde no erramos fue en calcular la peligrosidad del enemigo, pues la rapidez con la que aumento el precio de su cabeza era un caso excepcional y debía ser un serio aviso... Donde fallamos, y esto lo admito, fue en calcular sus intenciones y su peligrosidad hacia el Gobierno. No esperábamos que reaccionasen así.

-¿Cómo que no, Brandnew?- insistió Munbar- ¡Pero si se trata de un miserable pirata!

-Sí...-admitió Brandnew- pero se trata de un pirata que hasta ahora solo había luchado contra otros piratas. Incluso en su acción mas destacada hasta la fecha, teníamos que admitir que nos había hecho un favor. Ahora por fin ha atacado con furia un organismo clave del Gobierno del Mundo... Y aun debemos sentirnos afortunados, pues al tratarse de una agencia secreta para el gran publico, nos ha sido fácil ocultarlo al pueblo...

-¡Habla como si el hecho de perder a los mejores asesinos del Gobierno sea algo que debamos celebrar!- vocifero el coronel, provocando que su rubio mostacho diese vueltas sobre si mismo bajo su nariz.

-Yo no he dicho eso- le corrigió Brandnew, subiéndose con la punta de los dedos sus oscuras gafas- Además, creo que lo importante es lo que decidan los "5 Sabios" sobre este asunto y no lo que usted y yo podamos discutir aquí...

-¡Por supuesto!- coincidió por primera vez el coronel Munbar con su interlocutor- ¡Aunque si de mi dependiese les lanzaría encima toda la armada para acabar con ellos de una maldita vez!

-En realidad...- empezó a decir Brandnew, pero una gastada voz femenina que sonó detrás suyo, a la vez que se abrían las enormes puertas de roble de la sala le interrumpió.

-Lo que el Capitán de Corbeta quiere decir, es que este pirata necesita un trato especial y una estratagema de captura un poco menos simple, coronel...

-Así es, Vice-Almirante Tsuru- concedió Brandnew con una sonrisa de complicidad a la anciana vestida de oficial que se había sentado en la silla colocada en la cabecera de la mesa.

-Supongo que todos habéis leído los informes- dijo Tsuru en voz alta. Todos los presentes asintieron con la cabeza.- Las nuevas ordenes de búsqueda y captura se van a repartir por todo el mundo. En pocos días todo el mundo conocerá esas caras- sentencio señalando los papeles que cubrían la mesa. El hombre anciano sentado al lado de Munbar y que asentía ante todo lo que este decía la interrogo.

-¿Por que habéis venido sola? ¿Y Sengoku?

-El General se ha quedado en Tierra Santa con los "5 Sabios" para discutir unos asuntos- explico Tsuru- Yo he venido a comunicarles la decisión que han tomado sobre la cuestión que estaban discutiendo ustedes. Pero antes de hacerlo, me gustaría esperar a unas personas que deben...

Una fuerte explosión sonó encima de sus cabezas, abriendo un gran agujero en el techo. De entre el humo y los escombros salieron dos figuras (una estilizada y alta y la otra bastante pequeña) que se posaron sobre la mesa entre todo el estruendo, derramando tazas de café y haciendo que mas de un oficial se cayese de la silla donde estaba cómodamente sentado. Entre la sorpresa y el miedo inicial, la voz de Tsuru se oyó por encima de los quejidos y la tos de la gente.

-...de estar al caer...

-¡Buenas tardes, doña Tsuru! ¿Cómo esta usted? –saludo juguetonamente la figura mas alta- ¡Hemos venido tan rápido como hemos podido!

-...- dijo la otra figura.

El humo se fue despejando y revelo la identidad de las dos figuras que habían entrado de forma tan estruendosa en la sala. Uno era un joven de cabello castaño que iba vestido como un autentico cowboy del Oeste. Vestía un conjunto tejano, que parecía estar recubierto por entero por media docena de banderolas con sus respectivos revólveres y rematado en un par de botas de cuero que le venían sobradamente grandes. Llevaba además sus iniciales (K.J.) bordadas en un chaleco de piel de Dientes de Sable y en el sombrero blanco que lucia. Su nombre era...

-¡Kid James, "El Pistolero"! ¡Uno de los "10 Cazarecompensas"!

La figura mas pequeña correspondía a una chica de edad indeterminada, quizás entre los 14 y los 16 años, de cabellos cortos y grises adornados con una cofia negra de encajes blancos a juego con el resto de su ropa, repleta de enrevesadas puntillas. Llevaba un delantal del que sobresalía un gran cuchillo de cocina. Su rostro era inexpresivo y su mirada de ojos carmesí era turbia y sin vida. Se llamaba Yinda "La Silenciosa" y era, al igual que Kid, uno de los "10 Cazarecompensas". Yinda dirigió una mirada fría como el hielo a los hombres que la miraban y dijo:

-...- (Bueno, vale, no es que dijera nada realmente). Tsuru les miro a los dos con expresión cansada y suspiro.

-¿Siempre tenéis que hacer entradas tan teatrales?

-...- terció Yinda.

-¡Hey, ya nos conoces, Tsuru!-contesto Kid- Bueno, ¿Para qué querías vernos exactamente?

Tsuru les lanzo a los dos una copia del informe que estaban leyendo los oficiales antes, junto a las ordenes de busca y captura. Al ver las cifras de los ocho piratas, Kid trago saliva y dijo con un silbido:

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Menudas piezas más apetecibles! ¿Verdad, Yinda?

-...- replico ella sin cambiar ni un ápice la expresión de su rostro.

-Pero... ¿Qué han hecho estos pájaros para que aumente tan rápido y tan deprisa su recompensa?

El Coronel Munbar, Brandnew y otros oficiales intercambiaron miradas recelosas. No sabían bien si confiar información tan valiosa a unos tipos como aquellos, a pesar de tratarse de uno de los "Tres Grandes Poderes".

-Eso no es asunto vuestro- contesto finalmente Tsuru en un tono que no dejaba lugar para mas preguntas indiscretas- Lo que sí debéis saber es que el Gobierno ofrece la exclusividad de su captura a vuestro grupo. Mejor dicho, os ordena que los capturéis. Si lo conseguís, todos recibiréis un extra, sin importar que acaben vivos o muertos. Es una oferta que no repetiremos, ¿Aceptáis o no?

-...- dijo Yinda.

-¡Si no tienes que decir nada no lo digas, que con tus "..." no vamos a ninguna parte!- grito Kid dándole un capón en la cabeza. La chica no cambió su expresión de la cara, salvo por una lagrimita de dolor que le recorrió la mejilla. Kid se dirigió entonces a la Vice-Almirante Tsuru.- Por supuesto que aceptamos. No hacía falta ni que nos lo ordenarais. Con un premio así no nos íbamos a poder resistir. Avisare enseguida al "Luchador", "La Kunoichi" y a "La Bruja"... "El Deportista" no se donde esta, aunque da lo mismo, siempre ha sido un inútil que va su bola y no serviría de nada... Y, por supuesto, a los "Cuatro Grandes": "Arma Oculta", "El Monje", "Gran Espada" y... "El Inmortal"...

Un escalofrió recorrió a todos los presentes al escuchar ese ultimo nombre. Incluso Tsuru no pudo mas que asentir con la cabeza mientras se movía incomoda en su asiento.

-Bien- claudico la anciana- Podéis partir. El resto podéis regresar a vuestros asuntos.

Kid y Yinda desaparecieron al instante y los oficiales de la marina se fueron yendo uno tras otro. Finalmente solo quedo Tsuru en la sala. Con paso cansado se dirigió a un escritorio situado junto a una amplia ventana que daba a una vista preciosa del mar. Abrió un cajón del escritorio y saco un caracolofono. Se aclaro la voz y hablo a través de él.

-Soy yo. Los "10 Cazarecompensas" han aceptado. Ya sabes lo que debes hacer- dijo en un susurro y acto seguido colgó. Miro mas allá del ventanal y contemplo el vasto océano- La operación secreta "Cambio de Era" ha comenzado...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 días y medio después de la reunión del gabinete de crisis en el Cuartel General de la Marina, es decir, 4 días después del incidente de la "Gran Kahuna" y la pelea con Hornet Freestyler, el barco de la banda del "Sombrero de Paja" navegaba placidamente rumbo a _Rinascita_.

-¡Oye, Usopp!- vocifero Luffy desde la cubierta del barco- ¿Aun no ves la "Isla del Arte"?

-No, aun no- dijo Usopp quien estaba en lo alto del mástil, en el puesto de vigía, con el ojo puesto en su destartalado catalejo- Pero el numero de gaviotas no para de aumentar, por lo que debemos estar ya muy cerca.

-Y además se nota que hemos entrado en una zona de clima primaveral- añadió Nami, que salía de su camarote llevando unos mapas plegados bajo el brazo- Seguramente estamos al llegar.

-¡Jo, tío! ¡Yo quiero llegar ya, tío!- protesto Luffy cruzando los brazos y sentándose en la barandilla de babor.

-¡Y yo tío, y yo!- exclamo Chopper imitando a Luffy y sentándose junto a él.

-Sí, tíos- dijo Franky añadiéndose al grupo- A ver si esa tía se da prisa y llegamos cuanto antes, tío...

-Sí, tío...- asintió Luffy.

-Ya te digo, tío- corroboro Chopper.

-El hermano de mi padre es mi tío, tío...- tercio Franky.

Nami se acerco por detrás y les golpeo a los tres en la cabeza con su arma, el "Ataque Climático", echándoles por la borda al mar.

-¡Ya esta bien con la tontería de imitar al tío raro ese!- grito enfadada.

-¡Socorro, que no se nadar!- chillo Luffy desde el agua- ¡Chopper, ayúdame!

-¡Yo tampoco puedo, Luffy!- grito desesperado el pequeño reno de nariz azul.

-¡Maldición! ¡Yo tampoco!- dijo Franky abriéndose la tapa del estomago, la cual estaba vacía- ¡Me he quedado sin baterías!

-Sanji, anda bonito, rescata a esos tres palurdos, ¿Quieres?- le pidió Nami al rubio cocinero en un tono cansado.

-¡Claro que sí, mi amada Nami! ¡Por ti haría lo que fuera! ¡Hasta echarle pescado al Curry!- suspiro con el ojo en forma de corazón y con voz extasiada. Luego, cambiando su expresión por una cara de profundo asco se dirigió a los tres ahogados- Hay que ver, ese espadachín de tres al cuarto puede rescatar a Robin y a mi me toca rescatar a estos idiotas... ¡No hay justicia en el universo!

Dicho esto, Sanji se tiro al mar. Mientras, y observando la escena, Robin se había acercado a Zoro, quien estaba entrenando en la popa, blandiendo con saña una ristra de pesas de más de cien kilogramos cada una, como si fuesen una simple espada de madera..

-Por cierto- dijo dirigiéndose al espadachín en un tono muy delicado- Todavía no te he agradecido como es debido que el otro día me rescatases.

Zoro la miro con suspicacia, como preguntándose "¿Qué querrá esta ahora?". Sin interrumpir su entrenamiento le contesto indiferentemente, de forma seca y sin mirarle a la cara.

-No fue nada importante, olvídalo.

-No, sí que lo fue- insistió Robin con una sonrisa- Quisiera agradecerte que siempre estés cuidando de mi.

-¿Yo cuidando de ti?- pregunto confuso Zoro dejando lo que estaba haciendo y mirándola directamente a los ojos- Pché... ¿Desde cuando?

-Bueno, la Navegante me explico que en _Skypiea_ te mostraste muy atento conmigo cuando Ener me ataco- explico Robin.

Zoro se extraño por un segundo, pero entonces recordó la batalla en la que Ener hirió con su poder del rayo a Robin. Este la cogió para evitar que se cayera al suelo y se encaro furioso con el Dios de la Isla del Cielo. "Es una mujer" le recrimino antes de lanzarse furioso al ataque contra él, en un ataque de ira mas propio de Sanji que del practicante del "Santoryu".

-¡Bah! ¡Tonterías!- replico Zoro avergonzado- ¡Nami exagera mucho! ¡Yo solo quería tumbar a ese desgraciado, nada más!

Robin sonrió ante las palabras de Zoro, como si leyera su mente. Pero entonces, sin previo aviso, se llevo una mano a la cabeza, como si de repente le doliera. Parecía a punto de desmayarse y, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayo hacia atrás. Como un acto reflejo el espadachín se movió y la sujeto entre sus brazos para evitar que cayera al suelo.

-¡EH! ¿Estas bien?- grito preocupado. Su cara se quedo de piedra al ver que Robin le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa maliciosa que cruzaba su totalmente saludable rostro. Volviéndose a incorporar, la arqueóloga se alejo de Zoro, que se había quedado paralizado. La mujer se volvió hacia él.

-¿Ves como si cuidas de mi? Eres mas caballeroso de lo que quieres aparentar.

Zoro apretó los dientes furioso y sujeto sus tres espadas con fuerza, como reprimiéndose para no desenvainarlas, mirando como Robin se alejaba. Estaba a punto de soltar una retahíla impresionante de insultos y blasfemias cuando le interrumpió el jubiloso grito de Usopp:

-¡Tierra a la vista...! ¡Ya divisó _Rinascita_!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un montón de edificios de distintas épocas pero de indiscutible valor arquitectónico ocupaban todo el espacio visual de los forasteros que llegaban a "La Isla del Arte". Iglesias de piedra de cientos de años de antigüedad con cúpulas enormes y campanarios altísimos desde los que revoloteaban grandes bandadas de palomas; Teatros y templos construidos en ancestral madera de una factura exquisita y edificios con preciosos ventanales y vidrieras epataban a los turistas, los cuales a ratos no sabían a donde mirar de tanta belleza que se alzaba ante ellos. Las calles estaban adornadas con árboles que se alzaban hacia el cielo majestuosamente, cuidados por los mas expertos jardineros, y al lado de cada uno de ellos se encontraba una estatua de bronce perfectamente esculpida, todas ellas diferentes dedicadas a nobles, autores de renombre y marines famosos. Por la calle y además de un montón de viajeros con pinta de pasárselo en grande, había un buen puñado de artistas callejeros que distraían a los viandantes: Actores que interpretaban un monologo dramático; Pintores que plasmaban con variopintos estilos, desde el realismo al abstracto, a las gentes de la calle; Músicos que amenizaban el paseo de los transeúntes, etc. Todo ello rodeado de un ambiente de fiesta continuo.

-¡Que pasada de ciudad!- grito Luffy una vez hubo desembarcado en el puerto de _Cittàbella_, una hora después de haber amarrado el barco.

-¿Por qué hemos tardado tanto en desembarcar?- protesto Franky echándole un vistazo a su reloj- ¡Nos morimos de ganas de explorar esta isla!

-Ah, no seas pesado...- le recrimino Nami. Ella y Robin se habían vestido con un par de trajes muy elegantes: La peli-mandarina lucía un vaporoso conjunto sin mangas de color crema con un escote rectangular, mientras que la arqueóloga dejaba que un aterciopelado atuendo oscuro cubriera su curvilínea figura.- Para una vez que estamos en una ciudad tan glamorosa no vamos a dar el cante vistiendo como unas cualquiera.

-¡Oooh, Nami, Robin, estáis absolutamente arrebatadoras!- exclamo Sanji al borde de una muerte por pura felicidad- ¡Jamás creí que seria tan afortunado de contemplar tanta hermosura!

-Si que tardan las mujeres en vestirse- se quejo Luffy- Os recuerdo que no hemos venido aquí a pasar el rato...

-¿Ah no?- lo miro muy extrañado Chopper, impactado por la repentina seriedad de su amigo.

-Pues claro... ¡Hemos venido a encontrar a alguien que nos cante canciones piratas!- chillo entusiasmado con el puño alzado al aire. Usopp, Chopper y Franky le imitaron alzando ellos también el brazo.

-¡Esoooooo!- gritaron locos de alegría.

-Bueeeno... A ver, ¿Qué podríamos visitar primero? –dijo Nami ignorándolos por completo y desplegando un mapa que acababa de comprar.

-Dicen que este templo esta muy bien- señalo Robin en el mapa- según esta guía turística tiene siete siglos de antigüedad...

-¡Bah, eso es un rollo!- refunfuño Luffy sacando la lengua- ¿Por qué no vamos cada uno por nuestra cuenta y quedamos luego en un sitio?

-¡No, de eso nada!- ordeno Nami- ¡Que siempre que tú te vas solo por ahí acaba pasando algo!

-¡Vale, pues quedamos así!- sentencio Luffy echando a correr- ¡Yo me voy a buscar un bardo!

-¡Pero escúchame cuando te hablo, cacho burro!- grito histérica Nami viendo como el muchacho de goma se alejaba dando zancadas.

-Déjalo, ya sabes como es.- la tranquilizo Zoro- Nosotros mejor vamos por aquí, sin él estaremos más tranquilos.

-Tienes razón...- admitió Nami- ¡Venga, metamonos en esa galería de arte!

Los siete entraron en una amplia sala con aspecto de museo llena de cuadros y otras obras de arte, con un suave hilo musical de fondo y que olía a gladiolos. Pero, a diferencia de un museo, todas las piezas exhibidas tenían colocadas un precio debajo.

-¡Fíjate!- dijo en voz alta Franky señalando un cuadro todo rojo, asustando a un par de observadores que se fueron de allí- ¡Esta birria cuesta 2 millones de berris!

-Hombre, a mi me gusta- musito Chopper, quien observo como una pareja le observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Al volverse para mirarlos, la pareja se esfumo rápidamente, dejando al medico-reno pasmado.

-¡Ay va, si es un _Macariondt_!- exclamo Nami señalando un lienzo que mostraba un pequeño pueblo de montaña en medio de un paisaje nevado.

-La técnica es preciosa- opino Robin con voz de entendida- Sin duda se trata de una pintura excelente.

-¡Fíjate en el precio!- señalo Nami- ¡Solo medio millón! ¡Esto lo compramos ahora y cuando muera el autor podemos revenderlo por el triple de su valor! $$

-Veo que eres toda una amante del arte, ¿Eh?- comento Zoro en tono sarcástico a sus espaldas.

-J-jo, jo, jo... ¿L-les interesa alguna cosa?- dijo un hombre bajito, con gafas y con pintas de ser el dueño del local, que se les acerco sudando con una mezcla de aire alegre y terror.

-Hmm... No, solo estamos mirando- contesto Nami extrañada ante la actitud de aquel hombre.

-¿Os habéis fijado?- pregunto Sanji al salir de la galería- Al poco de entrar nosotros la gente que estaba mirando los cuadros ha empezado a salir de la galería como alma que lleva el diablo...

-¡Sí!- corroboro Chopper- ¡Y nos miraban de una forma muy rara!

-Vamos, vamos, no seáis paranoicos...- les calmo Usopp- Eso son imaginaciones vuestras. ¡Venga, vamos a tomar algo!- les animo dirigiéndose a un restaurante del que salía un buen olor y muchas voces animadas. En el cartel sobre la puerta ponía "La Sartén Ardiente".

-Por mucho que el reno ocupe poco espacio, no creo que aquí halla sitio para nosotros siete- aventuro Sanji.

-¡Que va, ya veras como sí!- afirmo Usopp de forma optimista abriendo las puertas del restaurante, que estaba bastante lleno- ¡Eh, jefe! ¿Tiene mesa para...?

Al segundo siguiente todos los clientes que estaban charlando tan tranquilamente, amen de los camareros, se habían evaporado, huyendo a toda prisa del restaurante. Una bandeja paso por delante suyo como si fuese un matojo seco de algún Western.

-¿... siete?- concluyo Usopp alucinado y atónito ante el extraño suceso.

-Vale, definitivamente aquí pasa algo raro- reconoció Zoro. Escudriñando el restaurante con la mirada, descubrió al dueño escondido tras la barra. Apuntándolo con una espada se dirigió a él.-¡Tú, barman!- este se quedo paralizado en el acto- ¿Se puede saber por qué todo el mundo nos rehuye como si tuviéramos la peste?

-Pu-pu-pues...- contesto tartamudeando el propietario del vacío establecimiento- N-no se, supongo que por su... su... "reputación".

-¿Cuál? ¿La mía?- pregunto extrañado Zoro. El barman se le quedo mirando, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-B-bueno, sí, la suya también, pero... La de todos ustedes, en general...

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- pregunto esta vez Nami muy intrigada. El barman giro lentamente la cabeza hacia la derecha y señalo a una pared llena de carteles de "Se Busca", entre los que destacaba nítidamente uno muy grande con los rostros de ocho piratas. La sorpresa de Nami y los demás fue mayúscula.

-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ...?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Oye, ¿Te gustaría ser bardo en un barco pirata?- le pregunto Luffy a un músico ambulante que tocaba una trompeta en una plaza muy concurrida.

-¿Eh?¡No, no, gracias...!- respondió asustado y escapando a toda prisa. El Sombrero de Paja suspiro disgustado. Era ya el quinto músico que intentaba enrolar y el quinto que le decía que no.

-Jo, a ver si va a ser verdad lo que decía Nami y nadie quiere ser ya Bardo Pirata- se lamento tristemente, echando a andar cabizbajo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Tan distraído iba que choco contra un transeúnte, cayendo ambos al suelo.

-¡Ay!¡Lo siento, disculpe!- se excuso la persona con la que había tropezado. Luffy la miro: era una niña de unos 12 años, de cabello rosa alborotado que le caía por toda la cara medio ocultándole los ojos, almendrados y de color verde. Tenía los mofletes sonrojados, media menos de metro y medio y vestía un curioso traje azul abierto con una corchera roja bordada en el pecho, unas medias a rayas blancas y negras y unos zapatos muy desgastados. A modo de abrigo llevaba un llamativo chubasquero del mismo color que su pelo, en el cual destacaba un mechón muy largo recogido con una filigrana roja.

-No te tienes que disculpar, he sido yo quien he chocado contigo- dijo Luffy poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano para que se levantara. De repente, y teniendo una idea, le pregunto.- Oye, ¿tú eres de por aquí?

-¿Eh? Bueno, no, pero llevo dos años viviendo en _Rinascita_- contesto sorprendida la chica- ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-¿Me podrías llevar a un lugar donde se reúna gente de mal vivir? Ya sabes, tipos pendencieros, borrachuzos y peleones...- le pidió Luffy.

-¿Cómo una taberna?

-¡Sí eso mismo!- exclamo entusiasmado Luffy. La chica se quedo pensativa un rato.

-Hmmm... De ese tipo de lugar, solo conozco "El Pico del Cuervo"- explico a Luffy.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Llévame para allá!- dijo agarrandola por la mano y echando a correr.

-¡Waaaa!¡Espera...!- grito la chica, pero Luffy no le hacía caso. Solo le escuchaba cuando le indicaba que girara en una dirección o tomara tal calle. Tras unos minutos de correr de arriba para abajo, Luffy paro ante un local cochambroso con un cartel que ponía "El Pico del Cuervo", en el que había dibujado un ave de color azabache y aspecto peligroso, con el pico muy abierto del cual le caía un trozo de queso.

-Debe ser aquí.- Afirmo Luffy- ¡Muchas gracias por tu ayuda...! Estooo...

-Lala- dijo la chica- Me llamo Lala.

-¡Lala! Bien, yo me llamo Luffy. ¡Encantado!- le dijo el chico de goma con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Luffy?- pregunto extrañada Lala- ¿Donde he oído yo ese nombre?

El joven capitán pirata entro en la taberna en la que habían unos cuantos clientes bebiendo ron barato, jugando a las cartas y fumando unos malolientes puros. El tabernero, un tipo gordo y calvo, que tenia un loro verde en el hombro izquierdo, no se dirigió a Luffy si no a Lala, que sin darse cuenta había entrado siguiendo al muchacho.

-¡Eh, Lala!- le chillo con mala uva- ¡Te dije que no quería verte mas por aquí!

-¡Arr! ¡Por aquí!- repitió el loro con voz aguda mientras mordisqueaba una galleta- ¡La nueva era! ¡Arr!

-L-lo siento señor...- se disculpo Lala- Yo solo... Le estaba indicando a este chico como llegar aquí.

-¡Pues ya que lo has hecho, lárgate de aquí!- vocifero el tabernero.

-¡Lárgate de aquí!- coreó el loro de un graznido- ¡Arr! ¿Ha visto a Barbanegra?

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Luffy a Lala- ¿Has hecho algo malo?

-¡No!- se defendió la chica- Yo solo... cante unas canciones...

-Una sarta de tonterías- dijo molesto uno de los clientes que jugaba a cartas- Tus canciones son apestosas... Aunque claro, cuando la cantante es apestosa, es normal que las canciones también lo sean...

El resto de los clientes se rió del comentario. Lala tenía la mirada fija en el suelo de madera podrida de la sucia taberna y se contenía las lagrimas apretando los dientes y los nudillos. "¿Qué se han creído?" pensaba. Le hubiera gustado gritar "¿Qué mis canciones son apestosas? Son las que me enseño mi mamá y son las canciones mas bonitas del mundo" pero tenía demasiado miedo como para enfrentarse a unos hombres tan grandes y feos como aquellos.

-Oye, ¿Tú eres cantante?- le pregunto Luffy agachándose y poniéndose cara a cara con ella.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió Lala- S-sí, algo así... Cantante ambulante.

-¿Me podrías cantar algo?- le pidió Luffy con una sonrisa- ¡Te pagare, naturalmente!

-¡Eh!- le espeto el tabernero- ¡Aquí no queremos que cante!

-¡Que cante, que cante!- repito el loro, dando la equivocada sensación de que él sí quería que cantase.-¿Quién dices que es un narizotas? ¡Arr!

-¡Mira!- dijo Luffy sacándose unas piezas de oro del bolsillo- ¡Te doy 5.000 berris si la dejas cantar!- el tabernero se quedo asombrado, pero cogió las monedas con avidez y no emitió ninguna protesta más..

-Esta bien, que cante... ¡Pero solo una canción!

-¡Arr, solo una canción!- repitió el loro, agitando con presteza sus alas e intentando desenroscar con el pico una botella de licor- ¡Dragón! ¡Arr!

Luffy se quedo mirando expectante a Lala, quien le devolvió la mirada un poco cohibida. ¿Por qué hacía eso este muchacho? A lo mejor le quería dar una oportunidad para demostrarles a todos aquellos rufianes que sí sabía cantar. Decidida a hacerlo mejor que nunca, Lala saco su instrumento, una pequeña arpa muy desgastada, con unas extrañas cuerdas doradas y empezó a tocar. Era una canción sobre una madre que criaba sola a su hija porque su marido había muerto en la guerra. La madre cantaba canciones a su pequeña antes de que ella se acostase. Su canción favorita era aquella que explicaba la leyenda de un valeroso guerrero que había acabado con un monstruo terrible con forma de reptil y garras doradas que quería devorar a una princesa y arrebatarle su reino. El horrible lagarto había hechizado a las gentes del reino para que lucharan entre si. Solo la princesa era inmune, por lo que tenía que matarla él mismo. Pero el héroe descubrió el punto débil del monstruo y acabo con él, deshaciendo el embrujo del villano y salvando así el reino de la princesa. La madre le explicaba a su hija que, como el héroe de la leyenda, cuando estuviese ante un problema en la vida, no podía rendirse a la primera y que debía intentar solucionarlo como fuera, pues lo importante era no rendirse jamás. La niña se dormía feliz, sabiendo que al día siguiente su mamá le cantaría otra canción...

Lala dejo de tocar el arpa y abrió los ojos, esperando la reacción de su publico. Todo el mundo se mostraba indiferente, como si no la hubieran estado escuchando realmente, lo cual la deprimió un poco. Pero entonces vio que Luffy estaba todo alegre y sonriente.

-¡Genial, es genial! ¡Cantas de maravilla!- le aseguro Luffy con los ojos llenos de chiribitas y la cara iluminada.

-¿En serio?- pregunto muy sorprendida y halagada Lala ante las palabras del chico.

-¡Y tan en serio! Oye, ¿Te gustaría ser Bardo en un barco pirata?- le pregunto todo emocionado.

-¿Eh? ¿Un barco pirata?- se sorprendió Lala- ¿Es qué eres un pirata?

-¡Sí!- le respondió él- ¡Me llamo Monkey D. Luffy, y seré el próximo...!- al chico de goma le interrumpió el ruido de una jarra de cristal cayendo al suelo y haciéndose añicos. Ante las palabras de Luffy toda la taberna enmudeció, quedando paralizada. Lala temía que empezaran a reírse de Luffy, pero vio que los rostros de todos, incluido el del loro del tabernero, reflejaban pánico y terror.

-M-Mo-Monkey D. Lu-Lu-Luffy...-tartamudeo tembloroso un cliente. Luffy los miro con cara de no comprender a que venía aquella reacción.

-Sí, yo soy Luffy. ¿Algún problema?

Inmediatamente todos los clientes del local salieron atropelladamente de allí, pasando unos encima de otros, incluido el tabernero, dejando solos a Luffy y a Lala.

-¿Por qué se habrán ido tan deprisa?- pregunto extrañado Luffy. Lala, lo miraba de forma asombrada y con la boca muy abierta.

-¿Tú eres el "Sombrero de Paja"? ¿De verdad?- le pregunto anonadada.

-Pues sí, así me llama la gente...- le contesto Luffy. Lala le cogió la mano y lo llevo hacía una pared del sucio local donde habían colgados un montón de carteles de _Se Busca_, entre los que destacaba un enorme póster con ocho retratos.

-¡Mira!- señalo Lala- Hace dos días que _Cittàbella_ esta inundada de octavillas como estas... ¡La gente no habla de otra cosa! ¡No se como no te he reconocido hasta ahora!

Luffy miro el cartel y se vio a si mismo retratado junto con sus camaradas de tripulación. El póster lo encabezaba un gran titulo que ponía: "Banda del Sombrero de Paja" y por debajo estaban sus carteles de _Se Busca_ con la recompensa en números bien visibles:

Monkey D. Luffy – 250 Millones de Berris.

Roronoa Zoro – 180 Millones de Berris.

Nico Robin – 158 Millones de Berris.

Franky – 140 Millones de Berris.

Sanji – 125 Millones de Berris.

Tony Tony Chopper – 70 Millones de Berris

Soge King – 42 Millones de Berris

Nami – 35 Millones de Berris

Total: 1000 Millones de Berris.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un restaurante al otro lado de la ciudad, bien lejos del "Pico de Cuervo" y diametralmente opuesto al rustico estilo de la mohosa taberna, siete personas se quedaban sin habla al ver ese cartel que les reflejaba a ellos mismos.

-¡S-somos nosotros!- grito Nami. Zoro se acerco orgulloso a admirar su cartel.

-¡Fíjate, han triplicado mi recompensa!

-Y a mi me la han duplicado- dijo Robin- Aunque lo que más me alegra es que al fin hayan cambiado la fotografía de cuando tenia 8 años, ya era hora...

-¡Eh! ¿Cómo es que el cabeza de alga y el tío de hojalata tienen recompensas mas altas que yo?- protesto Sanji.

-Eso es por que además de la fuerza bruta yo tengo otras habilidades, como por ejemplo construir barcos que machaquen a la Marina...- le explico Franky en un tono sobrado- ¿Qué puedes hacer tú? ¿Prepárales una sopa que les indigeste?

-¡A ti te han puesto más por que antes eras un chorizo y un criminal!- le recrimino Usopp.

-Pero que lastima Usopp- le comento Chopper a su amigo de larga nariz- Esta Soge King, pero tú no...- se lamento el reno.

-Euh, no te preocupes Chopper- le respondio Usopp disimulando- ¿No me ves en el retrato de Luffy, ahí en esa esquina? Eso es por que en realidad, los 250 millones... ¡Los ofrecen por mi!

-¿EN SERIO?- pregunto asombrado Chopper.

-¡Mentiroso!- le grito furiosa Nami- ¡Deja de inventarte trolas!

-Vamos, Nami, no te enfades con Usopp solo por que tú eres la que menos recompensa tiene...-intervino Zoro con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¡Eso a mi me da igual!- contesto chillando Nami- ¿Pero no os dais cuenta que esto significa que ahora todo el mundo nos buscara?

-Tú lo has dicho- exclamo una voz a sus espaldas. Los siete miembros de la tripulación de Luffy se dieron la vuelta y contemplaron a una extravagante adolescente de 17 años que llevaba una bandana negra en la frente, con el pelo recogido en un larga trenza que le caía por la espalda. Vestía un Yukata de color blanco con estampado de pétalos de Sakura sin mangas, sujeto en la cintura por un Obi negro mas pequeño de lo normal e iba calzada con unas sandalias de paja. Estaba cargada de armas blancas de la cabeza a los pies: cuchillos, estrellas ninja, un Sai, unos Nunchakus y una espada algo mas corta que las que llevaba Zoro, con la base que separaba la hoja del mango cuadrada, llamada "Shinobigatana". También lucía una muñequera deportiva de color amarillo que no pegaba para nada con el resto del conjunto y de la cintura le colgaba un disc-man en el que sonaba música de lo mas puntera. Ejecutando una voltereta en el aire se coloco frente a los piratas y les planto cara en un tono firme y desafiante.

-¡Me llamo Makoto Hatsumi, alias "La Kunoichi"! ¡Soy miembro de los "10 Cazarecompensas" y he venido a por vosotros, miserables piratas! ¡Preparaos para luchar!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luffy se quedo con la boca bien abierta. Volvió a leer tres veces mas el póster para estar seguro de que había entendido bien. 1000 millones. Ofrecían de recompensa por su banda 1000 millones de Berris. Al chico de goma le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

-¿No lo sabias?- le pregunto Lala con cuidado- Ahora mismo eres el pirata mas famoso de estas aguas...

Luffy alzo los brazos al aire y se puso a gritar y brincar loco de alegría.

-¡Estupendoooooo! ¡Somos "la Banda de los 1000 Millones"! ¡Pero que pedazo de nombre más molón!

Aquel grito dejo de una pieza a Lala, sorprendida por la reacción del pirata. ¿Cómo podía estar tan contento con esa noticia? ¿Acaso no veía que a él y a sus compañeros se les iba a echar encima toda la Marina? ¿Y que podía haber hecho ese chico tan amable que disfrutaba con las canciones que cantaba ella para que su cabeza valiese tanto dinero?

-O-oye- le pregunto, tímida y un poco asustada- ¿Q-qué es lo que has hecho para valer tanto dinero?- Luffy la miro muy contento y con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-El problema no es lo que he hecho, si no lo que haré...

-¿Lo que harás?

-Sí- aseguro Luffy- ¡Cumplir mi destino: convertirme en el Rey de los Piratas!

**CONTINUARA**

---------------------_TRIVIAL_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Este Fanfic pretende interactuar en la manera de lo posible con el lector, así que si habéis leído detenidamente el capítulo y sois unos buenos y detallistas fans de One Piece, sabréis responder a estas preguntas:_

_1- ¿Por qué esta tan rica la leche que toman en el gabinete de crisis de la Marina?_

_2- Nombra a cuatro piratas de renombre (a parte de Luffy) que hayan estado en "El Pico del Cuervo"._

_Las respuestas a estas cuestiones taaaaan importantes (ironía mode ON) las tendréis en el apartado extra del capítulo 3, amen de unos cuantos bocetos de los personajes originales que están apareciendo en esta historia... _

_See you, Mugiwara Pirate!_


	3. Una Kunoichi muy pesada

Capítulo III Una Kunoichi muy pesada 

Los habitantes de un pequeño pueblo del East Blue llamado _Fusha_ estaban celebrando una fiesta como no se había visto nunca antes en el lugar. El vino, la cerveza, el hidro-miel y la zarzaparrilla corrían a raudales, y el sabroso olor del cerdo rustico asado inundaba el ambiente. Los alegres lugareños bailaban encima de las mesas del "Partys Bar", los hombres se enzarzaban en competiciones de pulsos y las doncellas se mostraban mas descocadas de lo habitual. La razón de tanto jolgorio era la noticia con que se habían levantado aquella mañana: un paisano suyo que se había marchado del pueblo para convertirse en pirata, Monkey D. Luffy, había conseguido que el Gobierno del Mundo recompensara su cabeza con nada mas y nada menos que 250 Millones de Berris. Y claro, había que celebrarlo.

-Que alborotados están todos, ¿Verdad señor Alcalde?- exclamo una mujer de pelo verde oscuro recogido con un pañuelo llamada Makino, mientras servía un té helado a un hombre mayor que lucía un gorro playero y gafas.

-¡Pff! ¡No se como pueden armar tanto escándalo!- contesto irritado Wood Slap, el anciano mandamás de _Fusha_- ¡Que la cabeza de Luffy tenga un precio tan alto es una vergüenza para nuestro pueblo, panda de necios!- sentencio mirando la octavilla con las recompensas de la banda del Sombrero de Paja que había sobre la mesa, mientras se mesaba intranquilo la perilla.

-Quizás sí, pero...- lo aplaco son suavidad Makino, cogiendo el cartel y leyendo los nombres de los piratas- Roronoa Zoro, Nico Robin, Franky, Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper, Soge King y Nami... Parece que nuestro Luffy ha hecho un buen puñado de amigos, y eso me hace feliz...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sujetando el mismo aviso de la Marina, otra mujer, de piel morena con ostentosos tatuajes y el pelo de color fucsia, que vivía en un pueblo al noroeste del East Blue llamado _Cocoteros_ también sonreía.

-¡Caray con mi hermanita!- rió en tono alegre- Parece que las cosas le van bastante bien.

-¡No se de que te alegras, Nojiko!- le reprendió un hombre con bigote y muchas cicatrices, vestido con uniforme de policía de pueblo- ¡Ahora Nami forma parte de una banda de piratas muy buscada! ¡Y encima tiene una recompensa mayor que la que tenía Arlong! ¡Seguro que se ve metida en un montón de problemas!

-¡No seas tan cascarrabias, Genzo!- le critico Nojiko- Fíjate en la cara de Nami en el cartel: esta sonriendo. Seguro que pase lo que pase y este donde este, ella es muy feliz de poder cumplir su sueño...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una fuerte ventisca de nieve azotaba el pueblo de _Big Horn_, en la isla del reino de _Cerezo_, en Grand Line. Dos personas estaban en una casa tomando unas infusiones de hierbabuena: un hombre grande y fortachón y una vieja vestida con ropa juvenil que estaba vaciando un azucarero entero en su taza. La puerta se abrió de repente, dejando entrar tanto al viento como a un hombre que vociferaba.

-¡Rey Dalton, Rey Dalton! ¿Se ha enterado de la noticia?

-Sí, me llegaron las ordenes de captura directamente a mi oficina- contesto el hombre corpulento. Dalton se dirigió hacia la vieja recostada en la ventana que tenía la mirada perdida en el vasto paisaje blanco del exterior.

-¿No estas contenta, doctora Kureha? Ahora tu reno es muy famoso...

La doctora tomo un sorbo de la humeante bebida que tenía delante y luego miro a través de la ventana hacia el cielo, de donde no dejaban de caer copos de nieve

-Nuestro hijo Chopper ya es un autentico pirata- susurro con una sonrisa- Que feliz debes estar... ¿Verdad, Hiruluk?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una chica de largo cabello azul corría a toda prisa por los pasillos del palacio real de _Alubarna_, capital de _Alabasta_, dejando tras de si el sonido del tintineo de sus joyas y los encajes de su vestido de seda. Entro chillando y corriendo en la sala del trono y apunto estuvo de caerse de bruces al detenerse en seco.

-¡Papá, papá!- grito emocionada al Rey Cobra que se encontraba charlando con el general Chaka- ¿Has visto? ¡Ofrecen por la banda de Luffy 1000 millones de berris!

-Sí, ya lo he visto, Vivi, hija mía- le contesto el Rey a la Princesa del reino de la arena- Pero la heredera al trono debería mantener la compostura y evitar correr por los pasillos mientras grita de esa manera.

-Sin embargo- añadió sulfurado Chaka- Todavía no entiendo por que se unió a esa mujer cómplice de Crocodile...

-Ya te dije que no era tan mala como parecía- le tranquilizo Cobra. Vivi se marcho corriendo murmurando algo así como "¡Tengo que decírselo a Karu!". El monarca y su general no le reprocharon su estado de excitación y se echaron a reír cuando la heredera de la corona casi atropello a un ama de llaves que estaba entrando en la sala.

-¡Cuánto me alegro, camaradas!- dijo en voz alta para si misma la princesa, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- ¡Cada vez estáis mas cerca de cumplir vuestros sueños!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Oye, cántame otra canción!- le pidió Luffy a Lala, que sin saber muy bien como se había quedado a charlar con el chico del sombrero de paja. El sol brillaba con fuerza sobre el cielo de _Cittàbella _y la muchacha ya llevaba varias horas junto aquel peligrosísimo bucanero de los mares.

-¿Otra más?- pregunto medio cansada, medio complacida la chiquilla de pelo rosa- Vale, a ver... Hmmm, ¿Cuál te podría tocar...? Quizás la del malvado monstruo marino que obligo a una bella muchacha a capturar para él 100 hadas doradas, bajo la amenaza de que si no le obedecía se comería a toda la gente de su pueblo... Pero cuando ya llevaba 93 el abismático ser de mortal dentadura abrió la jaula, escapándose todas las hadas. Por suerte, cuatro valientes guerreros plantaron cara al malvado y destruyeron su guarida...

-¡Que chachi! ¿Hum? Aunque esa historia me suena de algo- reflexiono Luffy sorprendido, frunciendo el ceño mientras unos oscuros jirones de humo le salían de las orejas.

-¿Eh? ¡No puede ser!- exclamo alterada Lala- Son canciones que compuso mi mamá y que me enseño solo a mi... No la puedes haber escuchado antes...

-Pues si tú lo dices, será verdad- admitió Luffy despreocupadamente- Oye, ¿y tu mamá también es cantante como tú?

A Lala se le ensombreció el rostro. Dirigió la mirada al suelo y se quedo callada unos instantes.

-Mi mamá... Murió hace tres años.

-Oh, vaya, lo siento- se disculpo Luffy. Lala negó con la cabeza.

-No tienes porque. Era una madre estupenda y la quería mucho. A pesar de que me puse muy triste cuando murió se que en el fondo siempre estará conmigo. Lo único que me importa es lograr cumplir su sueño y el mío.

-¿Vuestro sueño? ¿Y cual es?- pregunto muy interesado Luffy. Lala le miro, dudando por un instante si contárselo, ya que todo el mundo que la había escuchado se había burlado de ella. Pero por alguna razón sabía que Luffy no se reiría. Además, pudiera ser que con un poco de suerte...

-Veras... ¿Te has fijado en el chubasquero que llevo puesto?- pregunto Lala.

-Sí- respondió el muchacho mirando al cielo- Es curioso, por que hoy no llueve.

-Es que esta ropa es la típica en el lugar del que provengo. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que vine a _Rinascita_ hace dos años? Pues es porque antes vivía en la isla de _Never Sun_.

-¿_Never Sun_? ¿Qué isla es esa?

-Es una isla de clima "Monzonico"- le explico Lala- Allí siempre, siempre, siempre esta lloviendo. Y cuando dijo siempre es siempre. Nunca para de llover, nunca. La gente viste siempre chubasqueros y paraguas. Las calles y edificios están construidos con una gran técnica que evita las inundaciones. De hecho, esa tecnología es exportada a todo el mundo y es lo que sustenta a la población.

-¡Vayaaaa! Una isla donde siempre llueve- se asombro el chico de goma- Ese lugar hubiera sido la pesadilla de alguien que yo me se...

-Sin embargo- prosiguió Lala con su historia- hay una leyenda que explica que una vez hubo una excepción. Es una leyenda olvidada y perdida de _Never Sun_ que mi madre rescato y convirtió en canción, pero como no esta recogida en ninguna recopilación ni antología clásica oficial la gente no la creía y decía que se la había inventado ella. Era la leyenda de "La Canción del Sol".

-¿La Canción del Sol?- pregunto Luffy.

-Así es- asintió Lala, quien continuo con su narración- Esta leyenda explicaba como una vez, en _Never Sun_, vivió un tirano déspota y malvado que tenía sometida a la población. No contento con asfixiar a los lugareños con impuestos que no podían pagar, el tirano empezó a pedir sacrificios humanos. La elegida para el primer sacrificio fue la Sacerdotisa del Templo de la isla. Cuando ya estaba frente a frente del malvado Rey, apareció de la nada un joven campesino, enamorado en secreto de la sacerdotisa. Este reto al tirano a un combate. Todos lamentaron la desgracia del muchacho, pues aunque el Rey era un loco sediento de sangre, también era el guerrero mas poderoso de la isla. Para sorpresa de todos el campesino se defendió bien, manteniendo un combate igualado con su malvado monarca. Pero el Rey, poco a poco y mediante sucias artimañas, consiguió herir al muchacho y tenerlo acorralado entre la espada y la pared. Ya todo parecía perdido cuando en ese momento la Sacerdotisa que iba a ser sacrificada empezó a cantar una melodiosa oda para animar al joven campesino. Su voz era tan bonita y la canción tan conmovedora que se produjo un milagro: Las nubes de lluvia que cubrían el cielo se dispersaron y en su lugar apareció, por primera vez, el sol, luminoso y radiante. Los cálidos rayos de luz del astro rey inundaron el lugar. Ello infundo nuevos ánimos en el campesino, quien con renovadas fuerzas ataco al malvado tirano y consiguió al fin darle muerte. Tras su victoria, el pueblo entero celebro el fallecimiento del antiguo monarca y corono como su nuevo soberano al campesino que les había llevado la libertad, quien se caso con la Sacerdotisa que le había ayudado. Se dice que cada año, para celebrar la victoria del nuevo Rey, la Reina cantaba la misma canción para que por unos minutos la gente de la isla disfrutara de los rayos del sol... Hasta que la Reina murió, y ya no se hizo nunca mas.

-¡Guaaaauuu, que pasada de historia!- exclamo Luffy asombrado.

-¿A que sí? De todas las que me contaba mi mamá esta era mi preferida- dijo Lala con una repentina mueca risueña en la cara. Luego, se puso mas sería y se mordió el labio, como si no quisiera decir lo que le estaba pasando por la mente.-Mi madre... Se paso la mitad de su vida buscando esa canción pero al final murió antes de encontrarla. Uno de los motivos por los que vine a estudiar música a _Rinascita_ fue precisamente para intentar descubrir algún indicio que me llevase hasta ella...- la chica levanto la vista hacía Luffy, dubitativa, y la aparto sonrojada cuando vio que el capitán pirata no le quitaba ojo de encima. –Mu... Muchas gracias por escucharme hasta el final. Eres el primero al que le cuento todo esto y no se echa a reír.

-¿Por qué tendría que reírme?- se sorprendió el chico de goma.

-No se...-explico Lala- A la gente le suele parecer un cuento de hadas, tonto e imposible...

-¡A mi me parece una historia extraordinaria! ¡No solo la leyenda, si no que tu madre se dedicara en cuerpo y alma a intentar encontrar esa "Canción del Sol"!- aseguro Luffy. Lala lo miro sorprendida y, poco a poco, le empezaron a caer unos grandes lagrimones de los ojos, seguidos de unos mocos bien gordos. Luffy se asusto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo malo?

-No, n-no, nada de eso- contesto Lala- Es solo que... Ojala mi madre hubiera conocido a alguien como tú. La habría hecho muy feliz. Gracias, Luffy.

-No hay de que...- le respondió Luffy con una dentada sonrisa- Al parecer tienes una historia triste en tu pasado. Te comprendo perfectamente...

-¿Tú también tienes un pasado triste, Luffy?- pregunto Lala sorprendida secándose las lagrimas.

-Sí- respondió el Sombrero de Paja, adoptando un rostro grave y llevándose la mano a la cicatriz que tenia bajo el ojo izquierdo- Veras, esta cicatriz...

-¿Esa cicatriz? ¿Qué pasa con ella...?- inquirió intrigada Lala.

-Esta cicatriz...- musito Luffy con voz muy seria y con la vista perdida en el horizonte- Me le hice yo mismo con un cuchillo para vacilar y fardar ante unos piratas colegas míos...

-...

-...

-¡Eso no tiene nada de pasado triste, tontolabas!- le grito enfadada Lala, aunque al cabo de un segundo estallo a carcajadas, a las que Luffy se unió encantado de la vida. Después de reírse a pleno pulmón un buen rato, el chico de goma le hizo la pregunta que llevaba repitiendo todo el día.

-Oye, ¿Quieres ser nuestro bardo?

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿Bardo en un barco pirata?- reacciono sorprendida Lala, quien no imaginaba una propuesta así.

-¡Claro que sí! Bueno, naturalmente primero iremos a _Never Sun_ para que soluciones ese problema con la lluvia... ¡Seguro que con nuestra ayuda lo consigues!

-¿Qué...? Oh, bueno eso... Lo cierto es que sí que quiero volver a casa, pero...- dijo entre dientes la chiquilla.

-¡Decidido entonces! ¡Partiremos en cuanto nos reunamos con mis compinches!- canturreo muy seguro Luffy.

-Vaya, pues...- Lala no se imaginaba a si misma viajando con unos piratas, pero tenía que reconocer que Luffy era muy simpático, además era la única persona a quien le gustaban sus canciones. Y encima si quería regresar a _Never Sun_ no tendría otra oportunidad mejor, ya que no tenía dinero para pagar el viaje.

-¡Vale, de acuerdo! Pero no te prometo nada, ¿eh? Si veo que vuestro barco es muy peligroso o no me gustan tus compañeros me quedo en _Never Sun_ para siempre...

-¡No te preocupes, te encantaran! ¡Son una risa!- le aseguro Luffy tendiéndole la mano para sellar así el trato. Lala solo se la quedo mirando un segundo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Oye Chopper, ¿Aun no captas el rastro de Luffy?- pregunto Nami al reno de nariz azul, que estaba en su forma animal olfateando el asfalto de las calles de _Cittàbella._

-No, aun no he dado con él- se disculpo Chopper- En esta ciudad hay demasiados olores distintos y muy fuertes como para localizarlo.

-Tú sigue a ver si das con olor a comida...- le animo Sanji.- que seguro que donde haya zampa encontraremos a ese cabeza de chorlito...

Los siete compañeros de Luffy iban caminando tranquilamente por la calle, mirando a ver si encontraban a su capitán. La gente con la que se cruzaban se apartaba rápidamente de su camino, pero de momento habían evitado los altercados o llamar demasiado la atención (en la medida de lo posible, claro).

-¿En serio tenemos que irnos tan pronto?- se lamento Usopp- Yo aun quería estar más tiempo en esta ciudad tan chula. Seguro que podría encontrar a alguien que quisiera hacer un retrato del aguerrido capitán Usopp, el más bravo guerrero de los siete mares...

-No hay nada que hacer, ya oíste lo que dijo el dueño del restaurante- le replico Nami- Al parecer hay un buque de la Marina por aquí cerca. No podemos permanecer en _Rinascita_ mucho tiempo.

-Pero, ¿Y si Luffy aun no ha encontrado un bardo?- pregunto Franky.

-¡Ooooh, eso sería una verdadera tragedia!- contesto Nami en tono sarcástico- ¡Venga, hay que encontrar a ese atolondrado enseguida! ¡Se puede meter en un lío gordo, no solo con la Marina, si no también con esos otros...!

-¿Esos "otros" de los que hablas no ira por mi, por casualidad?- dijo una voz sobre sus cabezas. El grupo alzo la vista y allí la vieron. Subida a una cornisa de un edificio de solo dos plantas estaba Makoto Hatsumi "La Kunoichi", con la ropa sucia y llena de manchas, el pelo despeinado y algún que otro rasguño y arañazo en el rostro.

-¿Otra vez tú?- protesto Zoro con cara de hastío- Mira que eres pesada, niña...

-¡Silencio!- grito ella- ¡No parare hasta conseguir vuestras cabezas! ¡Me vengare por la humillación que me infringisteis en nuestro ultimo combate!

Esto... ¿Ultimo combate? Retrocedamos un par de horas en el tiempo, hasta el primer encuentro entre los piratas del Sombrero de Paja y la miembro de los "10 Cazarecompensas" en el restaurante "La Sartén Ardiente".

-¿Makoto Hatsumi?- pregunto extrañada Nami ante la aparición de la cazarecompensas- No me suena de nada... ¿Tú la conoces Robin?

-No, yo tampoco la conozco.- reconoció Robin- De los "10 Cazarrecompensas" solo conozco el nombre de los llamados "4 Grandes"...

-Ah, entonces esta es una Don Nadie...-bufó decepcionado Zoro.

-¡Basta de chachara!- les interrumpió Makoto un poco sonrojada- ¡Preparaos para recibir vuestro castigo!- dicho esto se saco una bola de la manga y la lanzo a tierra. Antes de que tocara el suelo, Usopp advirtió gritando a sus compañeros:

-¡Es una bomba de humo, cuidado!

El artefacto estallo llenando de una espesa humareda grisácea todo el restaurante. Se hacía difícil respirar y aun mas ver lo que uno tenía ante sus narices

-¡Ja, yo sois míos!- rió triunfante Makoto lanzándose a través del humo hacia sus presas... Solo para tropezar con una cuerda atada entre un pilar y la pata de una mesa que estaba puesta en medio y darse de morros contra el suelo con un sonoro trompazo.

-¡Ouch! ¿Pero qué...?- farfullo confusa la Kunoichi- ¿Pero quien ha puesto esa cuerda ahí en medio?

-¡Ja, ja!- se pavoneo exultante Usopp- ¡Creíste que con un poco de humo podrías cegarme a mi, el gran Capitan Usopp! ¡Pero he sido mas listo que tú! ¡Cuando has tirado la bomba de humo enseguida he atado la cuerda al pilar y a la mesa para que tropezaras!

-¡Será posible!- grito enfadada la cazarecompensas- ¿Cómo he podido caer en un truco tan infantil? ¡Ahora veras!

Empuño en sus manos unas cuantas estrellas ninja y las lanzo en dirección al narizudo artillero, pero Zoro se interpuso, parando en el aire con su espada todos los shurikens que acabaron cayendo al suelo.

-¿Quééé..? ¿Cómo es posible que hayas detenido mi "Lluvia de acero mortal"?- se sorprendió Makoto ante la destreza de Zoro.

-Tampoco es que fuesen demasiado rápidos- respondió el espadachín de pelo verde con un bostezo- Diría que te falta fuerza en el brazo... Mas o menos la misma que te sobra a la hora de bautizar tus ataques...

-¡Ahora veras tú la fuerza que tengo!- dicho esto, la chica ninja se saco del cinto unos palos cortos unidos por una cadena llamados nunchakus. Hizo una serie de movimientos rápidos acompañados de gritos potentes, pasándose el arma de un brazo a otro. En eso estaba cuando un brazo le broto del costado (obra de Robin, naturalmente) y le agarro con fuerza la mano derecha en el momento en que pasaba el nunchaku desde la izquierda. Al no poder cogerlo se dio con uno de los extremos del arma en toda la boca. Se llevo las manos a la cara, aguantándose los gritos de dolor, mientras las piernas le vacilaban un poco.

-Perdona, ha sido sin querer- se disculpo Robin. Makoto, con la cara toda roja (no se sabe muy bien si de la ira o de la vergüenza) pego un fuerte grito y se lanzo hacia ellos de un gran salto, mientras que con cada mano empuñaba un Sai. Usopp le disparo con su tirachinas un proyectil.

-¡Estrella mortal de huevo!

Makoto lo intercepto con un golpe de uno de sus sais, pero el huevo le salpico igualmente la cara, cegándole la visión.

-¿Eh, qué? ¡No veo nad...!- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de estrellarse contra la estantería de botellas que había tras la barra, quedando tumbada en el suelo e inconsciente bajo una montaña de cascos, toda manchada de distintas bebidas.

-¿No decías que los "10 Cazarecompensas" eran todos peligrosos?- pregunto Franky a Robin con una gigantesca gota de sudor recorriéndole la cabeza.

-Bueno... quizás la chica estaba nerviosa y no fuera su día- aventuro Robin.

-D-disculpen- dijo tímidamente el dueño del restaurante, quien había estado observando escondido toda la escena- ¿Les importaría ir a otra parte a pelear? Es que... Ya me han destrozado bastante el local, y si encima se presenta la marina...

-¿La marina?- pregunto Sanji- ¿Hay marines por aquí?

-S-sí señor- contesto asustado el Barman al cocinero pirata- A-ayer llego un galeón lleno de marines al mando de un Vice-Almirante.

-¡Un Vice-Almirante!- gritó Nami preocupada- ¡Ese es de los gordos! ¡Venga, tenemos que encontrar a Luffy y largarnos de aquí!

Ante la orden de su navegante el resto la siguieron hacia la calle. El ultimo en salir fue Chopper, quien se giro y se disculpo ante el Barman, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Lamentamos el estropicio que hemos causado.

Y dicho esto salió de la "Sarten Ardiente", dejando solos al dueño y a la derrotada cazarecompensas junto a la medía docena de mesas destrozadas, los platos rotos y la cristalería que se esparcía por todo el suelo del local.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos horas después Makoto volvía a hacer frente a la banda del Sombrero de Paja. Su mirada ardía de rabia. Desenfundo su "shinobigatana" con la que apunto amenazante al grupo.

-¡Ahora me pagareis con creces lo que me habéis hecho! ¡Preparaos!

-Oye, chata... ¿Por qué no lo dejas?- le sugirió Franky encogiéndose de hombros- No eres rival para nosotros... ¡Vamos, si prácticamente te ha ganado solo Usopp, que tiene delito!

Ante ese comentario (seguido por el murmullo de aprobación generalizado entre los demás piratas) Usopp cayo de rodillas al suelo y una sombría aura le envolvió totalmente. "Menudos compañeros" pensó con tristeza.

-¡Callate, napia metálica!- le espeto furiosa la kunoichi.

-¿EH? ¿Qué me has llamado, so furcia?- dijo Franky cabreado mientras Sanji le sujetaba por un hombro.

-Vamos, vamos, no te enfades- le calmo- Además, esa no es forma de referirse a una dama, por muy enemiga nuestra que sea...

-Lo... Lo que Franky quería decir es...- empezó a decir Chopper en tono conciliador- que tú sola contra nosotros no puedes hacer gran cosa. Lo mejor sería que te retiraras, porque tampoco queremos hacerte daño y...

-¡Cierra el pico, bicho peludo!- le grito enfadada Makoto al reno de nariz azul. Este ultimo se puso a llorar entre los brazos de Robin.

-¡Buuuaah! ¡Snif, snif! ¡Me ha llamado "bicho peludo", buaaaah!

-Ea, ea, ea- le animo la arqueóloga- Venga, no llores... Jo, chica- dijo dirigiéndose a Makoto- desde luego hay que ver lo desalmada que eres...

-¿Y vosotros qué?- contesto la cazarecompensas perdiendo los papeles- ¡Si sois unos piratas terribles que sumáis 1000 millones solo entre vosotros ocho...! ¿Eh?- se sorprendió la muchacha- Uno, dos, tres, cua... Pero si solo sois siete... ¿Dónde esta vuestro capitán, Monkey D. Luffy?

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Zoro- ¿Es que crees que podrías vencerle?

-No, eso no- contesto molesta Makoto, incapaz de negar esa verdad- Ya se que es imposible que yo venza a un pirata cuya recompensa es de 250 millones... Eso se lo dejo a "El Inmortal". Pero por lo menos he de acabar con uno de vosotros.

Las palabras de la Kunoichi extrañaron bastante a Robin. Daba la impresión de que su facción, "Los 10 Cazarecompensas", operasen esta vez en conjunto, pero eso era imposible. Lo que de verdad le preocupaba era que la chica había mencionado al mas poderoso de los "4 Grandes", un hombre del que solo había oído rumores. Terribles y sangrientos rumores...

-¡Si quieres acabar con alguien, acaba conmigo!- Salto de repente Sanji, sorprendiendo a propios y extraños.-¡Yo protegeré a mis amadas Nami y Robin de tus tretas ninjas!

-(¿Pero este no era el "gentleman" que presumía de no pelear con mujeres?)- murmuro Usopp al oído de Franky. El cyborg de pelo azul se encogió de hombros.

-¡Pues bien, tú serás el primero cejita mágica!- dijo entusiasmada Makoto, empuñando con fiereza su "shinobigatana" con la mano derecha, mordiendo un "kunai" entre sus dientes y con un Remington M870 (que no tenía nada de ninja) en su mano izquierda.

-Listo pues...-susurro el cocinero de la banda al tiempo que se llevaba un par de dos a la boca y silbaba aguda y prolongadamente. En pocos segundos un fuerte ruido lleno la calle y una turba de doncellas de buena cuna apareció de la nada atropellando a la cazarecompensas. Todas las chicas se agolpaban alrededor de Sanji.-Chicas, chicas, que bien que hayáis acudido a mi llamada... Me sabe mal deciros esto pero tengo que partir de _Rinascita _antes de que cualquier marine de la armada ponga sus sucias manos encima de mi piel aterciopelada de bucanero.-un murmullo de desconsuelo recorrió a toda la trouppe de "grouppies" que empezaron a llorar a lagrima viva.-Venga, venga, contened el llanto... Mirad, os voy a dar una foto autografiada a cada una, ¿de acuerdo?

-Que ruin- comento Zoro mirando a Sanji.-Se ha deshecho de su adversaria convocando a su legión de seguidoras...

-¿Pero cuando a tenido tiempo de ligarse a tantas chicas si hemos estado todo el rato juntos?- se asombro incrédulo Usopp.

-Todavía te falta mucho para aprender de mi, querido narizón... Además, no acostumbro a golpear a una dama- se disculpo Sanji echando por la boca el humo del cigarrillo que estaba fumando- con lo que algo tenía que hacer para quitarme de encima a la chati-ninja...

Una vez la marabunta de admiradoras se hubo dispersado, Chopper observo a su enemiga tendida en el suelo. Tras un rápido reconocimiento aseguro un pronostico favorable.

-Se pondrá bien.

-Claro que sí- afirmo Sanji- Mis chicas marean, pero no matan...

-Venga, no perdamos mas el tiempo y vayámonos de aquí- apremio Usopp a sus compañeros- Con el escándalo que hemos montado me extraña que aun no hayan aparecido los marines.

-Tienes razón- admitió Nami- ¡Vamos!

Los siete se pusieron en marcha, recorriendo las calles de _Cittàbella_ a toda velocidad intentando no llamar la atención mientras buscaban a Luffy. De repente Chopper olisqueo algo que le llamo la atención y se paro tan repentinamente que casi provoco un choque en cadena con sus compañeros.

-¡Lo encontré! ¡Encontré el olor de Luffy!

-¡Bien hecho Chopper!- le felicito Nami- ¡Llévanos hasta él!

El grupo se adentro por un callejón que daba a una gran plaza al aire libre donde se estaba celebrando una fiesta: Los muros de las casa colindantes estaban decorados con un gusto exquisito, había camareros repartiendo canapés aquí y allá y en un improvisado escenario una pequeña orquestra tocaba canciones de baile, mientras el publico (todos vestidos muy elegantemente) bailaban en parejas. Chopper se detuvo y miro a todos lados intentando encontrar a Luffy.

-Oíd, ¿Vosotros le veis?- pregunto Usopp.

-No, no le veo por ninguna parte- contesto Zoro- ¿Estas seguro de que esta aquí, Chopper?

-Segurísimo- sentencio el reno de nariz azul olfateando el suelo con más vigor incluso- Esta por aquí cerca... Muy cerca- dijo aproximándose a una señora vestida con un traje de fiesta de color rosa chillón que estaba metiendo mano a los canapés de huevas de tiburón cebra y crema de leche de Yak que servían los camareros.

-Disculpe señora- se dirigió educadamente Chopper a ella- ¿Ha visto por aquí a un chico joven que lleva un sombrero de paja?

La señora se giro y se fijo en Chopper. Tras acabar de zamparse los canapés, hablo alegremente y con un tono de voz muy masculino.

-¡Hombre Chopper, que tal! ¿Quieres un canapé? ¡No saben a nada pero son gratis!

El reno y los demás pusieron los ojos como platos al reconocer a su amigo Luffy disfrazado de tal aspecto y no pudieron contener el grito de sorpresa.

-¡Luffy! ¿Pero que haces con esas pintas?

-Naaaa... Ha sido idea de Lala, para que no me metiera en líos- explico Luffy mientras comía a dos carrillos, recordando lo que había pasado 10 minutos antes...

_-Oye Capitán, ¿No oyes un ruido muy grande por ahí?- pregunto Lala al chico de goma._

_-Pues ahora que lo dices es verdad- contesto este poniendo la oreja. Eran sonidos de pasos, muchos pasos, como si hubiera un desfile o algo. Luffy agacho un momento la cabeza y después la subió muy deprisa, provocando que su cuello se estirara mucho para poder ver por encima de la gente.-¡Goma Goma de Jirafa!- dijo mientras miraba para ver de donde provenía el alboroto._

_-¿Qué ves, Capitán?- le pregunto Lala._

_-¡Un montón de marines!- contesto Luffy a su vez._

_-¿Eeeeh? ¿Marines?- chillo alarmada la pequeña cantante._

_-¡Sí!- afirmo Luffy volviendo a la normalidad- Ya se deben haberse enterado que estoy aquí y deben venir a por mi... ¡Pues les espero! ¡Se van a llevar un buena tunda!_

-¡No, no lo hagas!- le pidió Lala al borde del sollozo- ¡Rinascita es un lugar pacifico! ¡Hace años que no hay una batalla entre piratas y marines! ¡Si empiezas a pelear, seguro que dañas a gente inocente, o destrozas algún edificio! ¡Y aquí hay muchas obras de arte! ¡Sería un daño y una perdida terrible!

_-¿Y entonces que hago?- pregunto Luffy confundido y con cara de tonto..._

-Y por eso me veis así- explico Luffy a sus compañeros- Para ocultarme no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que disfrazarme de mujer...

-¿Y quien es esa Lala?- le interrogo Nami recelosa.

-Una amiga.- respondió el travestido de goma- Me ha pedido que la espere aquí, que tenía que ir a buscar no se que a la pensión donde se aloja.

-¡No hay tiempo!- le apremio Nami- ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!

-¡No puedo irme!- le corrigió Luffy- Ella tiene mi sombrero de paja... Como con este traje no me lo podía poner se lo deje a ella para que me lo guardara un rato... Tenemos que esperarla...

-Hay que fastidiarse- protesto Zoro, sabiendo que era imposible que Luffy cambiara de opinión. Usopp miro decepcionado a su capitán.

-Desde luego Luffy, no se como no te da vergüenza...

-Oye, pues yo creo que le queda muy bien- le dijo Robin aguantándose la risa.

-Sí, muy bien... Y si tenemos que esperar aquí a esa amiga tuya, Luffy, creo que tendremos que disfrazarnos para no llamar la atención - añadió Nami con una sonrisa maliciosa mirando al resto de hombres de la tripulación. Estos se miraron entre si y luego, como comprendiendo, miraron a Nami y empezaron a negar con la cabeza.

-Ah, no... ¡Ah, no!

Cinco minutos después Usopp, que se tapaba la cara con un abanico y que vestía un elegante traje azul con volantes, rechazo a un caballero con bigote que le había invitado a bailar.

-¿Por qué no has aceptado?- le pregunto Robin- Era bastante apuesto...

-Déjame en paz, ¿Quieres?- contesto Usopp, que estaba igual de deprimido que el resto de componentes masculino de la tripulación... Con la excepción de Luffy y Chopper, que se lo estaban pasando pipa.

-¡Mira que vestido mas chulo me ha puesto Nami!- exclamo emocionado el doctor a Luffy!

-¡Waaa, te queda genial!- le contesto este. Franky hizo ver como que vomitaba. Sin embargo al momento siguiente, los que no estaban de acuerdo con esos disfraces, tuvieron que aceptar la buena idea de la navegante peli-mandarina.

-¿Dónde estáis?-llego gritando a la plaza una furiosa Makoto blandiendo su "shinobigatana"- ¡Dónde estáis, malditos piratas!

-Oh, no, otra vez la pesada esta...- maldijo Zoro.

-¿Pero es que nunca se cansara?- añadió Franky.

Makoto se dirigió como una flecha hacia Zoro. Este, que ya estaba en alerta, puso la mano en el mango de una de sus tres espadas, ocultas bajo su chal de color salmon, listo para desenvainar y responder al ataque de la cazarecompensas. Pero una vez que esta llego a donde se encontraba no le ataco, si no que le hizo una reverencia. Zoro se quedo algo descolocado. "¿Qué pasa, es que acaso ha venido a disculparse?" pensó el espadachín. La kunoichi levanto la cabeza y se dirigió al pirata travestido con suma educación.

-Disculpe señora, ¿No habrá visto pasar por aquí un grupo reducido de piratas?

-Eh, pues no...- comenzó a contestar Zoro con su voz habitual, pero una patada en la espinilla que le propino Nami por detrás le hizo adoptar un tono de voz mas "apropiado" para la situación.-¡Ay! ¡Pues no hija, ya ves tú! ¡No he visto pasar a nadie de aspecto sospechoso!

Makoto probo suerte con un par mas de personas que había en la plaza bailando, incluso se dirigió a hablar con Luffy.

-Señora...

-Señorita, sea usted cortes- le corrigió Luffy, mientras por detrás Chopper y Usopp hacían grandes esfuerzos para no partirse de risa.

-Señorita- se disculpo Makoto- ¿Ha visto pasar por aquí a un grupo de piratas? Son inconfundibles, se trata de la famosa banda del Sombrero de Paja...

-Hmmm- hizo Luffy como si recordara algo- Pues creo que vi alguien así hará unas horas, cerca de una taberna llamada "El Pico del Cuervo"...

-¡Muchas gracias!- le agradeció Makoto, saliendo disparada en dirección contraria de donde se hallaban realmente sus objetivos y perdiéndose de vista entre la multitud.

-Vaya bola le has metido macho...- rió con ganas Usopp.

-¡Eh, que yo no soy como tú! Le he dicho la verdad...-sonrió traviesamente Luffy.

-Es insistente, ¿eh?- suspiro Sanji.

-¿A qué ha sido buena idea disfrazarnos? No nos ha reconocido para nada- dijo Nami en tono alegre.

-Eso es lo que mas me preocupa a mi- intervino Franky con semblante preocupado- ¡Que no nos ha reconocido! Sigh...

-Pero, ¿Quién era?- pregunto Luffy- Por sus pintas no parecía de la marina.

-Era Makoto Hatsumi, "La Kunoichi"- le explico Robin- un miembro de los "10 Cazarecompensas"...

-¿Quéééé? ¡Uno de los "10 Cazarecompensas"!- grito Luffy- ¿Y por que no me avisáis? ¡Yo quería luchar contra ella!

-¡No seas tan burro y baja la voz o harás que nos descubran!- le advirtió Nami- ¡Fíjate en esos que llegan!

Luffy se dio la vuelta y vio como en la plaza entraban dos patrullas de 10 marines cada una. Iban mirando por todos lados y haciendo preguntas a la gente sobre si habían visto a Luffy y a los suyos, esgrimiendo ante todo el mundo los carteles con las caras de los miembros de la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja.

-Disimulad un poco.- sugirió Zoro- Puede que estos no sean tan idiotas como la pesada de antes...

Pero la patrulla marine no pareció reconocer a los piratas del Sombrero de Paja bajo los disfraces de mujer. Estuvieron un rato en la plaza pero pronto dieron de signos de resignación y empezaron marcharse. Los piratas ya suspiraban aliviados cuando Luffy vio a alguien entre los marines que le llamo la atención.

-Chicos, volved al barco- les ordeno a sus compañeros- Yo me quedare aquí a esperar a Lala hasta que me traiga mi sombrero.

-¿Pero qué dices? Es mejor que nos quedemos todos juntos- le contesto Zoro.

-Haced lo que os digo- sentencio Luffy.

-Pe-pero Luffy- intervino confusa Nami- ¿Por qué te pones así de repente?

-Es que tengo que ocuparme de un asunto aquí y ahora- dijo Luffy. Luego, girándose hacia sus amigos, añadió con una gran sonrisa de idiota- ¡No os preocupéis! ¡Solo será un momento!

Acto seguido contemplaron atónitos como se sacaba el vestido de mujer de encima, recuperando su habitual atuendo de camiseta roja y pantalón azul, mientras se lanzaba como un poseso contra los marines, entre los cuales había uno que estaba especialmente decepcionado por no haber encontrado a Luffy.

"La primera vez desde que llegue al Cuartel General en la que me encargan una misión relacionada con Luffy y fallo" pensó el joven y bajito marine de pelo rosa y con gafas. "Con las ganas que tenia de volver a verle".

-¡Eh, vosotros...!- aulló una voz detrás de los marines- ¡Estoy aquííííí...!

Los marines se volvieron sorprendidos hacia la dirección de donde había salido ese grito. En el centro de la plaza, delante de los ojos de todo el mundo, estaba el peligroso pirata conocido mundialmente como "Sombrero de Paja": Monkey D. Luffy. El corsario señalo directamente con el dedo al marine bajito y con gafas.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos... Coby!- exclamó alegre el chico de goma. A Coby casi se le saltaron las lagrimas al ver a su antiguo amigo.

-¡Luffy!- gritó echándose a correr hacia él. Luffy hizo lo mismo y se acerco dando zancadas hacia el marine.

-¡Coby!

-¡Lu...!- empezó a decir de nuevo Coby, pero se callo cuando Luffy le endiño un puñetazo que lo tiro al suelo. Levantándose dolorido le pidió explicaciones al muchacho.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Pero Luffy, bueno! ¿A santo de qué me has pegado?

-¿Es que ya no lo recuerdas?- le pregunto Luffy con una gran sonrisa en la cara- ¡Yo soy un pirata y tú un marine! ¡Ahora somos enemigos! ¡Venga, peleemos!

Coby se quedo sorprendido con la reacción de Luffy, pero enseguida comprendió sus intenciones. Un marine no podía ser amigo de un pirata, así que no había tiempo para hacer una fiesta de reencuentro, tan solo podían hacer una cosa: ¡Luchar!

-¡De acuerdo, Luffy, ahora veras!- grito Coby lanzándole un puñetazo a la cara su colega de goma, que hizo que este cayera a tierra. Esto sorprendió mucho a los compañeros marines de Coby, que hasta el momento estaban petrificados del miedo.

-¡Ah, ha conseguido golpear a "Sombrero de Paja"! ¡No puede ser! ¡Que valor!

Luffy, riendo alegremente, se limpio la sangre de la comisura de los labios y se levanto poniéndose en posición de combate.

-Veo que te has vuelto más fuerte- felicito a Coby- ¡Vamos, enséñame que mas puedes hacer!

-¡Por supuesto!- contesto Coby.

-Será divertido darme de puñetes contigo... ¡Que sorpresa que el grupo de marines que ha venido a _Rinascita_ sea el tuyo!

-Oh, bueno- sonrió el joven miembro de la armada. -Pero es que no somos los únicos que hemos venido a esta Isla del Arte, Luffy...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde la proa de un galeón de la Marina, un capitán de navío miraba a través de sus prismáticos la silueta de la isla que tenían ante si. Tenía en la boca tres puros humeantes que emitían un fuerte olor. Su expresión era por lo normal ceñuda y causaba temor y pavor entre su tripulación, pero aquel día le habían oído reír y se mostraba menos huraño que de costumbre. Se paso la mano por su cabello blanco y se dirigió a su primer oficial.

-Brigada, que empiecen a prepararlo todo para atracar en _Cittàbella_...

-¡A sus ordenes mi capitán!-contesto enérgica una joven espadachina vestida con una cazadora y una vistosa camiseta con estampado floral.-¡Amuro, reducid la marcha a doce nudos! ¡Deraka, que el contramaestre ice la mayor! ¡Lehman, haz señales al puerto para que nos indiquen donde desembarcar!- El corpulento marine sonrió ante la vitalidad que emanaba de su subalterna.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero muy pronto nos reencontraremos con ellos...

-Sí...-dijo ella mientras apretaba con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada Shigure.- Muy pronto... Tendré mi revancha...

CONTINUARA 

_Extra:_

_Respuestas a las preguntas del "Trivial" del capítulo anterior:_

_1- Gracias el favor que le hizo Ace (es decir, el hermano de Luffy) a una niña que le salvo después de caer a un río... _

_2- Don Quixote do Flamingo, Portgas D. Ace, Buggy el Payaso y Dragón..._

_Lamento el retraso con este tercer capítulo, pero es que he estado liadillo en el trabajo y, lo mas importante, soy vago de narices... UUU El cuarto procurare subirlo en menos tiempo, lo prometo... ;-) _


End file.
